


Meow My Life

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Mark doesn't believe in fortune tellers, and when one said he'll meet his soulmate in the form of a cat he definitely calls that absurd. However, the next thing he knows he wakes up as a cat, getting fed cat food, receiving snuggles, and gets a broke college student as an owner.Meow his life.





	1. Part 01

 

Summer, one of the most looked forward season with long days and long nights. People showing off their summer clothes of florals and shorts, dress, and khakis. Night food markets with live music playing just a few streets away. Fireworks and bonfires at the beach. Those are the night activities that Mark would gladly look forward to. Not the morning food markets where there seem to be twice as much people compared to the night one. Or the blazing sun shining down on every corner it could touch. Just standing out in the sun for a few seconds can have you breaking out into a heap of sweat.

Mark frowns, standing under a food market stall with a canopy. The owner who was helping her customers glances at Mark a few times with a grimace. She was clearly displeased he was using her canopy without buying anything and if Mark doesn’t see his friend after another minute he thinks he might need to buy himself a fish cake just to appease her. He doesn’t even _like_ fish cake or any seafood really.

“Mark hyung!” He hears the voice of the guy he’s been waiting for yells through the crowd. His friend was taller than most people so Mark could spot him easily. As his friend weave himself through the crowd he puts up a hand as a motion to say hi. The guy was wearing a white t-shirt and black khakis shorts paired with his black and white sneakers. His jet black hair glaring brightly in the sun. Crossing his arms across his chest Mark was not please he had to wait so long for him. Yes, he was also wearing blue khakis jean shorts paired with a white tank top with a black and white design in the front paired with white sneakers. He recently dyed his hair back to light brown after his previous blond color. His tank, short pants, and standing in the shade does not mean he wasn’t sweating and suffocating in the heat.

“Took you long enough,” Mark grumbles as he walks towards his friend to start walking through the busy crowd. He grimaced slightly in irritation as the sun hits his skin. This was going to be torture.

“Sorry, I just bumped into one of my childhood friend who I haven’t seen in a long time.”  
“Whatever, I’m just glad you only came five minutes late. I was seriously beginning to think I was going to have to buy this lady’s food to stand under her canopy longer.” He hears snickers coming from Yugyeom which resulted in him punching his younger friend in the arm. Yugyeom whimpers in pain while rubbing the spot that was hurt. Mark smiles upon seeing his friend suffer. “Remind me why we decided to attend the morning festival instead of the night one again? Because I prefer the night one. A LOT.”

“I wanted to see the famous fortune teller.” Yugyeom answers, “She’s only here in the morning festival and I really need her to tell me if I made it to our school basketball team or not.” Mark shakes his head because although he found his younger friend adorable he wasn’t a person that believes in fortune tellers.

“Yugyeom, you’re six feet tall and talented in basketball. I don’t think coach would not put you on our team.” Mark tries to reassure his friend. Yugyeom was a freshman in their university meanwhile Mark was in his last year of school. How he managed to befriend a freshman was all thanks to his best friend Jackson Wang, a junior, who was a social butterfly. Unfortunately, Jackson wasn’t able to attend the school festival with them having to attend his group meeting for their final project online submission. Mark recalls him sulking like a puppy as one of the group members dragged him out his dorm room this morning when Mark went over.

“I still want to hear what she sees!” Yugyeom exclaims when a devilish lightbulb goes off in Mark’s head.

“What happens if she tells you that you don’t make it?” Mark asks watching Yugyeom’s eyes goes wide in realization because, yes, there is a fifty percent chance of that happening. He was so caught up on wanting to hear the fortune teller say he would make it he didn’t think about that. The younger swallows down his saliva hesitantly.

“Then I’ll accept that,” Yugyeom whispers as Mark arch an eyebrow up in amusement.

“Are you sure because you don’t sound so sure.” Mark teases the younger as he gets a whine in reply. Mark’s high pitch laugh erupts out as Mark tries to console his younger friend by letting his head. “I’m kidding Yugyeom, I don’t know why you even believe in fortune tellers. I don’t think they can actually see the future.”

A gasp leaves Yugyeom’s mouth as he comically covers his mouth with both hands. “Don’t say that Mark hyung!” Mark can only roll his eyes as he drapes his arm over Yugyeom’s shoulder to maneuver the younger in the right direction to the fortune teller’s tent.

“Come on let's go find out what the lady has to say.”

(=^･ω･^=)

“Why are we attending the school year summer festival when we could be celebrating it somewhere with air conditioning?” Jinyoung asks as Jaebeom all but drags Jinyoung by his shirt. Jinyoung didn’t see the point. Their first semester is almost over. From March to mid-July was the gruesome midnight studying filled with caffeinated drinks. To celebrate their hard work the school throws a summer festival before they go off on summer vacation. Then it’s back to school from the end of August until the middle of February for their second semester. It’s a nice gesture from the school really, but this summer was especially hot and Jinyoung would rather be somewhere inside with the air conditioner blasting.

“Do I have to remind you because Youngjae wants to go?” Jaebeom answers grumpily because he wasn’t a big fan of having to spend his day out in the sun as well. Right, Youngjae, there adorable dongsaeng who they can never say no to wanted to attend the summer festival. Youngjae, a sophomore, transferred to their school university as of this year. They happened to meet him through their music theory class and was smitten for the younger. He was a ball of sunshine that both Jaebeom and Jinyoung (who were longtime best friend) vow to protect like their own little brother. Jinyoung and Jaebeom had never attended the school’s summer festival (day or night) the last two years they were here. Always having spent their day inside the school campus ground with the air conditioner. Until now.  
Jinyoung sighs dramatically as Jaebeom continues to drag him off by the shirt. “The things we do for our Youngjae.” He receives a grunt in reply when a loud happy boisterous voice calls out to them.

“Jaebeom hyung! Jinyoung hyung!” Youngjae waves excitedly with his arms flinging in the air.

“You guys made it!” When they got close enough Youngjae flashes the both of them a wide smile. Jinyoung’s heart softens for his adorable dongsaeng. Jaebeom probably feels the same as he lets go of Jinyoung’s shirt just to ruffle Youngjae’s hair endearingly.

“Alright let's keep moving and try to keep out of the sun,” Jinyoung says earning him a glare from Jaebeom as Youngjae laughs. “What? You probably feel the same way as me.” Jinyoung directs his last comment at Jaebeom.

“Do you have a stall you wanted to visit Youngjae?” Jaebeom asks running a hand through his faded blue hair now turning gray.

“I’m starving let’s go eat!” Youngjae announces laughing happily as he hooks each of his arms around Jaebeom and Jinyoung. As Jinyoung gets tug along the crowd his eyes scan the long line of food tents and internally dies. Each food tent was crowded with people. He was going to die in this heat.

(=^･ω･^=)

“Please, come in, come in and take a seat around my table.” A woman who seems to be in her thirties says. Mark scans the lady and thinks her light purple fortune teller costume was over the top.

 _‘She’s really trying to sell us her words with that costume.’_ Mark thinks as Yugyeom and he steps inside the tent to take a seat around the table.

“So how may I help you, gentlemen?” She asks looking between Mark and Yugyeom with a gentle smile.

“I want to know if I’m going to make it to the school basketball team!” Yugyeom exclaims looking at the fortune teller with wide wondering eyes.

The fortune teller clears her throat as she stretches her arms across the table to her crystal ball. Her hand hovers around it as it moves in a circular motion. Mark was suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. Her whole movements felt so staged, but he wasn’t going to point that out to his younger friend. If Yugyeom needed the encouragement from her then so be it.

“I see a bright future for you young man.” She begins to say as her eyes remain transfixed on her crystal ball. “Cheers surrounding you while your teammates envelopes you into a hug.”

“Mark she said teammates this definitely means I made it to the team!” Yugyeom whispers beside him excitedly.

“Yeah, I told you. Now you can stop worrying.” Mark replies back beginning to get up from his seat. “Let’s go Yugyeom, I’m freaking hot and that bingsu stand is calling out for me.”

“Young man,” The fortune teller voice calls out. Mark glanced at her and found her looking at him intensely. “Your future...I see in your near future you will meet your soulmate.” There was an awkward pause of silence until Yugyeom bursts out laughing. The younger wraps his arms around his stomach as his laughter continues to fill up the tent. The fortune teller ignores Yugyeom as she continues to stare at Mark intensely, “Strange...you’ll meet him under odd circumstances.”

“Him?” Yugyeom catches the word and looks at Mark who chews his inner left cheek out of irritation.

_‘How the hell did she know I was into guys? No way in hell can she actually see the future.’_

“Ignore her Yugyeom and let's just go.” Grabbing the younger by his t-shirt he hoists him up and drags him out the tent as the fortune teller yells after him.

“A cat you shall me until you learn to believe in us!”

“Mark hyung,” Yugyeom falls as Mark drags him out of the tent wrapped in his own thoughts. “Mark hyung,” Yugyeom calls a little louder and this time successfully getting his older friend’s attention. “you can let go of my t-shirt now.”

Noticing his own actions, Mark lets go along with a sigh. “Sorry, got a little carry away there.”

Yugyeom raises an eyebrow up in question as the both of them began to walk down the busy festival. “A little? You practically dragged me out of the fortune teller’s tent!”

Wincing from the memories Mark pouts as he crosses his arms across his chest in defense. “Well, I did tell you I don’t believe in fortune tellers, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember, but I didn’t think you were that skeptical to be that cold-hearted Mark hyung.”

“I was not and come on, meeting my soulmate? Yeah, right.” Mark snorts as they got in line for the bingsu stand.

“You never know,” Yugyeom mutters under his breath as he slides closer to Mark to whisper under his breath. “And what did she mean by ‘him’?”

Mark was silent. Only Jackson knows about his sexuality, not even his family knows about it yet. He is still too scared to tell them even with how open-minded and supportive they are. In the back of his mind, he worries if they will be supportive of their own son homosexuality.

“You know I will support you no matter what right, Mark hyung?” Yugyeom voice drags Mark back out of his own train of thoughts.

“I-I’m into guys.” Mark confesses quietly for only Yugyeom to hear. Mark watches the younger every movement who only nods his head quietly in understanding.

“You know I will still treat you as my favorite hyung no matter what, right?” 

Mark flashes Yugyeom a small smile before patting him on the shoulder. “Thanks, make sure not to let Jackson know I’m your favorite hyung or else he’s going to be devastated.”

Yugyeom cackles as he slaps Mark on the back. “Can you imagine Jackson hyung’s look of betrayal? Wide eyes with his mouth hanging open?” Mark laughs along while also feeling relieved he now has one more person who knows his sexuality. 

(=^･ω･^=)

“You guys need to pick up your walking pace!” Youngjae calls out to Jaebeom and Jinyoung who trails after Youngjae with sweat evident on their forehead.

“How is he still so _energetic_?” Jaebeom grumbles as he huffs out a breath. Jinyoung pats Jaebeom on the shoulder with a sympathetic look.

“It’s called being young Jaebeom.” Jinyoung answers as Jaebeom glares at Jinyoung unamused. “Come on old grandpa we gotta catch up.” 

“First off, he’s only a year younger than us. Secondly, I’m not OLD. So fuck you Park Jinyoung.” 

Jinyoung just casually waves his hand ignoring Jaebeom’s slander as he walks to try to catch up to Youngjae who was bouncing his way through the crowd. “Yeah yeah, now where did Youngjae run off to?” Scanning the area Jinyoung couldn’t find his sweet dongsaeng anywhere in sight. This allowed Jaebeom to catch up and stand beside him. 

“Damn he walks fast.” Jaebeom mumbles looking around as well.

“I’m right here!” Youngjae exclaims as his head pops out of a tent smiling. Jaebeom jumps startled by Youngjae who was in a tent right by Jaebeom’s side.

“Shit Youngjae you scared the crap out of me!”

A scowl appears on Youngjae’s face as he looks at Jaebeom disapprovingly. “Jaebeom hyung, you should really cut down on your cursing.”

“Good luck with that Youngjae. I’ve been trying to tell him all my life and look at the progress I made.” Jinyoung taunts earnings punch on the shoulder. “Ow! That hurts!”

“You deserve it, _sweetheart_ ,” Jaebeom says lowly with clenched teeth so Youngjae couldn’t hear. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at his best friend when Youngjae’s voice pipes up once more calling for their attention.

“Come check out the fortune teller with me Jaebeom and Jinyoung hyung. You guys don’t have to be read so pretty please?” Youngjae juts out his bottom lip for effect. Again, how can Jinyoung ever say no to him? 

“Alright, as long as this helps us get out of the blazing sun I’m all for it.” Following Youngjae inside the tent, Jinyoung drags Jaebeom in with him as well.

Just as Jinyoung steps inside he had to blink his eyes a few time to adjust to the change of light. Looking around he finds a woman sitting around her circular table gesturing them to take a seat. She was wearing a light purple costume that matched her purple tent and furniture. “Come in gentlemen, how can I be of service today?”

“I wanted to get my fortune read!” Youngjae answers with a huge smile on his face. Jinyoung thinks he had never seen a smile leave his friend’s face.

“Yes, yes, let me take a look here.” Her hands go to hover above the crystal ball as she stares into intently. Jinyoung tried to look into the crystal ball as well and saw nothing in particular. He never quite believed in it nor did he quite not believe in it. You could say he was quite neutral about it.

“My dear, I see a bright future for you the rest of the year. Luck will sure bring good things to you.” Youngjae giggles as he hears the news. “As for you my dear,” She turns to look directly at Jaebeom, “Be cautious as there will be bumps along the road for the rest of the year.”

Jaebeom grumbles under his breath as he shakes his head. “As if I don’t already know that.”

“Interesting…” The fortune teller’s word has Jinyoung shifting his attention back on her. “So you’re the one who is his soulmate.” Jinyoung gives her a quizzical look before shifting his eyes on Jaebeom and Youngjae. They were both sharing the same look like him. They weren't surprised by the word ‘him’ as Jinyoung was opened to his friends and family about his sexuality. He sees no wrong in it and luckily he has a close group of friends and family that supports him. “Your soulmate comes in the form of a cat, but do not fear as you will eventually see more than that.”

Jinyoung blinks confused and stunned by the news. He hears Jaebeom covering his laugh with a few coughs as Youngjae tilts his head in confusion. “I don’t quite understand your riddle.” Youngjae says as he continues on, “Are you saying Jinyoung hyung’s soulmate, a person, is in a form of a cat or are you saying Jinyoung hyung is going to be single and adopt a cat?”

If only Youngjae’s question wasn’t as innocent as it was would it had Jinyoung strangling the younger for making fun of him. But he knew it was all out of curiosity and good heart that Jinyoung remained in his seat. Jaebeom thought otherwise and he couldn’t contain his laugh and burst out laughing. He banged his hand on the table wheezing from laughing too hard.

Youngjae only whines after realizing what he said could have offended his hyung. “I didn’t mean-I wasn’t trying to…”

Lifting a hand up to reassure Youngjae it was quite alright he shakes his head as Jaebeom tries to control his laughing fit. Glancing at the fortune teller Jinyoung could tell she was not amused by them at all. She probably gets these similar scenarios quite often thought Jinyoung.

(=^･ω･^=)

“I am stuffed!” Yugyeom groans patting his stomach. “Man is the food at the festival so delicious.”

“Yeah, and my wallet is suffering for half the food I had to pay for you.”

Wrapping an arm around Mark’s shoulder the younger flashes a grin. “And I’m grateful for that Mark hyung, thanks!”

“Whatever, but don’t expect me to pay for you next time.” Mark warns pointing a finger at the younger. “Next time you’re buying.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. You know I think if we take Jackson hyung with us next time he might pay for us.” Yugyeom suggests with a smirk. “Now come on, the night is still young and we have a few more tents to check out before the fireworks start. Mark gets pulled along by Yugyeom’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. The crowd had thinned out throughout the day, but it still wasn’t enough to allow both of them to maneuver around easily. Mark didn’t think after tonight his life was about to get a lot more interesting.

Mark opens his eyes after a long day yesterday of walking in the blazing. He lets out a yawn and stretches his arm snuggling further into his bed sheets. He was about to drift back off to sleep when he felt something was off. Opening his eyes he was met with the bed cover covering his entire body.

_‘Weird, I normally don’t cover my head with my bed cover when I sleep.’_

Bringing a hand up to pull the covers off him that was when he noticed his hand or rather a paw. He lets out a scream only to hear a loud screeching ‘meow’ comes out of his mouth. Panic arises as Mark scrambles out of bed wiggling his way out of the covers that prove to be hard. When he successfully pops his head out he was at the head of the bed. As he emerges himself out of the covers he looks around his room in shock. His room looked and felt ten times bigger than what it normally feels like.

Sitting up and with wavering eyes, he slowly looks down at his body and once again tries to scream. His body as he had dreaded was of a cat’s body. Light brown fur and two front paws. He tries to lean back as he lifts up his legs which are now his two back paws in alarm. How can this happen? This has got to be a dream right? Clenching his eyes shut he counts to ten in his head slowly. When he reaches ten he opens his eyes again expecting to wake up back under his covers as a human once more. Instead, he’s greeted by the same sight, room extra big, and still in a cat’s body. Deciding to look at himself in the mirror he makes his way to the edge of the bed and hopes off. Being in a cat’s body was a lot more difficult than Mark thought it would be. He ended up landing on his side instead of his paws. Letting out a groan which again sounds like a meow he gets up and that’s when he felt his tail moving. Looking behind his rear he completely forgot that a cat has a tail and he fucking has a light brown tail. Scurrying to his full-length mirror with a few stumbles during the process he stares at himself and blinks.

A light brown cat with brown eyes and a pink nose was staring back at him in shock. Opening his mouth profanity spills out of his mouth.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS? I’m a CAT.” What Mark tries to say comes out as ‘meows’. “This can’t be happening. How is this possible?” Just then the fortune teller’s words ring in Mark’s mind.

“A cat you shall me until you learn to believe in us.”

You can’t be serious Mark thinks as he puts his paw against the mirror. This can’t be all because of the fortune teller’s words. If all he has to do to break this curse is to believe in fortune tellers then fine. He believes he seriously believes it then. Closing his eyes he prays for this nightmare to end.

_‘I believe in you guys. I seriously believe in all you fortune teller words. So please turn me back into a human.’_

Opening his eyes he hopes to be standing tall, leaning against his mirror, and looking into the reflection of himself in human form. Once more he’s looking at himself as a cat. Without any more ideas to fix this problem he cries in the form of a cat. His cries sounding like wails of a cat which wasn’t giving him any comfort.

He’s probably going to die in his apartment once the food supplies he can get to runs out. He probably can’t even tap open his phone to call his friends or the police. Even if he did they wouldn’t understand a word he’s saying. Sitting in his room in misery he weeps when he hears the doorbell ringing. Whipping his head to his bedroom door he curses himself for having his door closed. He can’t even get out of his room to call for help by the front door. Another sound of his doorbell ringing alerting Mark of the person outside his apartment.

“Mark hyung? Are you still sleeping?” Yugyeom’s voice can be heard as he probably yells through the door. Mark tries yelling with his meows as he scratches his door, but it was futile. Just when Mark thought his only chance of help was gone he hears his front door being unlocked. The question of how Yugyeom even has the key to his apartment flies out of Mark’s mind. Like a maniac, he scratches his bedroom door frantically calling for his younger friend with meows of help. “Mark hyung?” Yugyeom calls while opening his bedroom slowly. Mark jumps back to avoid the door swinging open.

Never in his life has Mark ever been so grateful to see his younger friend. He runs to Yugyeom’s leg to hopefully hug the male’s leg when Yugyeom yelps and attempt to kick him away. Mark barely dodges his friend’s foot that would have kicked his face.

 _‘What the hell Yugyeom!’_ Mark shouts only Yugyeom hears a furious hiss.

“What the hell is that?” Yugyeom shouts stepping back to peer down on the floor. “Oh, it’s a kitty!” Extending his arms out he scoops Mark up in his hands to stare at him. “Mark hyung never told me he adopted a kitty. Aren’t you a cute thing?”

 _‘Yugyeom, it’s me!’_ Mark doesn’t even know why he bothers trying to communicate when all that ever comes out of his mouth is ‘meows’.

“That’s weird though I don’t think I notice any cat items lying around Mark’s apartment. Unless he’s a terrible cat owner.” Yugyeom states looking around Mark’s bedroom to probably find the said owner. “Did Mark hyung lock you in his bedroom? Wow, what a terrible owner.”

 _‘Yugyeom, it’s me!’_ Mark tries again as Yugyeom coos stroking his head as Mark hisses at him.

“Woah, good kitty,” Yugyeom says placing Mark back down gently as he whips out his phone to call Mark’s cell phone. His device vibrates on his nightstand where he last left it to be charged. “That’s weird he left his cell phone behind him.” Trying to get his friend’s attention he goes by his feet to scratch his leg gently. “What is it kitty?”

Mark stares up at his friend intently as he wags his tails slowly. He’s not even sure how he controls it. How on earth was he going to convey the message that he’s Mark to Yugyeom? He looks down at himself and then brings up a paw to point at his face. Only it looked like he used his paw to rub his nose earning cooing noise from Yugyeom. He tries doing it again only receiving the same reaction.

“Where’s Mark your owner kitty?” Yugyeom kneels down to try on stroke Mark’s head again when Mark dodges his hand and screeches loudly. “Woah, okay I won’t try to stroke your head then! Geesh, for a cat you’re as feisty as Mar-”

The tall young male stops in the middle of his sentence as if something dawned on him. With big surprise eyes and mouth hanging open he stares at Mark. “Ma-Mark hyung is that you?”

 _‘Yes! You finally figured it out, thank god!’_ Mark exclaims as Yugyeom scoops him up to hold in front of him.

“What-how-how is this possible? WAIT. What the fortune teller said actually came true? This is a joke? Is there a hidden camera in here somewhere?” Yugyeom questions eyes darting everywhere in Mark’s room. Mark calls to Yugyeom whining out loud a long meow. He succeeded in getting the younger’s attention once more. “Can you understand me?”

_‘Yes! Even dogs can understand us humans. It’s not like you’re suddenly speaking another language to me!’_

“Judging by your multiple drawn out meows I’m going to assume you said ‘yes’ and that you’re cursing at me right now.” Yugyeom answers walking towards Mark’s bed to place Mark on it. The younger then begins pacing back in forth in Mark’s bedroom with his hand stroking his chin in deep thought. “How do we fix this? No-wait the fortune teller said you have to believe in them I think that’s what she said.”

“Meow.”

Going to kneel down beside Mark’s bed as he clutches the edge of the bed, Yugyeom tilts his head to the side. If Mark was to look at this in a third person’s view he would be laughing finding this whole scene hilarious. But he’s not because this was his own life he would be laughing at.

“Are you saying you tried?”

“Meow.”

“This is hopeless. I can’t understand a word you’re saying and for Christ sake, I’m talking to a cat.” Sighing at Yugyeom gets up from kneeling, “Maybe I should call Jackson hyung…”

And so twenty minutes later Mark finds himself being stared at by two pairs of eyes. He can’t believe this is happening to him. He’s going to be a fucking cat forever and his life is ruined. There’s nothing better to do then to just cry in Mark’s case.

“I told you this isn’t a prank and Mark hyung turned into a cat.” Yugyeom gestures at Mark still on the bed. Giving Jackson being Jackson, his friend quickly accepts the information and rushes to Mark.

“Look Yugyeom! He’s so happy to see me! He keeps calling me!” Jackson exclaims scooping Mark up in his arms.

 _‘I’M FUCKING CRYING YOU IDIOT. NO ONE CAN TELL IF MY MEOWS ARE HAPPY OR SAD.’_ Mark says out loud but all his friends hear are ‘meows’ and more ‘meows’.

“Mark I can’t believe you’re this happy to see him.” Jackson coos snuggling his face against Mark’s who just lets him in defeat. “How can we help undo this?” Jackson asks a second later still holding Mark in his arms.

Shrugging his shoulders Yugyeom cross his arms over his chest. “I don’t know. I was hoping you could help.”

“First off I’m flattered. You finally acknowledge my brilliant brain that can solve any-”

“You were tossing popcorns into the air trying to catch it with your mouth just two days ago.” Yugyeom cuts in earning a glare from Jackson.

“Yeah well, that was because I was bored.” Jackson retorts back.

Quirking an eyebrow up, “Every day?”

“Do you want my help or not?” Jackson asks letting out a cute huff of breath. Mark can only shake his head in defeat. He was getting up by his two friends dumb and dumber.

“Okay, fine, I’ll stop questioning your actions for now. We need to help Mark hyung.”

“You said you guys went to the fortune teller yesterday. What did she say?” Jackson asks as he goes to pet Mark by the head. He was not fond of this, but he couldn’t quite fight back with his body being held securely by Jackson.

“I don’t think Mark hyung likes pets. Look at his unamused cat face right now.” Pointing at Mark who was definitely sporting an unamused face.

“Oh come on, who doesn’t love pets,” Jackson replies back with a smile ignoring it. “Now back to the question what did the fortune teller say?”

Yugyeom racks his brain as he recalls the event from yesterday. “She said Mark hyung will be a cat until he learned to believe in them. Oh! And that he’ll meet his soulmate in the form of a cat.”

“So he just has to believe in fortune tellers?” Jackson repeats holding Mark in front of him to stare into his eyes. “Bro, then just believe in fortune tellers! They legit turned you into a fucking cat!” Jackson yells.

 _‘You don’t think I tried! It’s not working!’_ Mark yells back as Jackson just stares at his best friend quietly. Perhaps Jackson could understand what Mark said? _‘Jackson, can you understand what I’m saying?’_

“Mark, don’t take this the wrong way but I don’t understand a word you’re saying to me.”

Letting out a sigh as he’s been doing a lot today he feels Jackson settling him back down on his bed.

“Perhaps he needs to find his soulmate?” Yugyeom suggests giving some hope into the room. Both Mark and Jackson turn to look at the younger who raises his hands up. “I’m just trying to think of a way to help.”

“I know, but how on earth are we going to find his soulmate? We’re lucky enough that Mark’s a freaking cat during summer vacation so we can take him with us to take of him. What happens when the school year comes around though? How’s that going to work out at all? His parents will probably start calling from not hearing from him. Then his school attendance will become MIA. SO MANY QUESTIONS YUGYEOM.” Jackson panics dramatically as Yugyeom pats his hyung on the back to calm him down.

“Calm down Jackson hyung. Hopefully, we can solve this before summer vacation ends. For now maybe one of us can take him back to our own dorm.” Yugyeom suggests. “We’ll have to sneak him in though since campus prohibits having any pets.”

“Yeah, we should also stop by the store to pick up some cat stuff. Do you think he needs his own cat bed and cat food? Or does he eat human food?” Looking towards Mark with questioning eyes Jackson scratches his head.

_‘I REFUSE TO EAT CAT FOOD YOU TWERPS. I ALSO DON’T WANT A FUCKING CAT BED.’_

“You think he’s yelling at us right now?” Jackson asks as both Yugyeom and he stares at Mark who was ‘meowing’ frantically.

“I’m pretty sure,” Yugyeom answers a moment after.

  
(=^･ω･^=)

“Okay one of us should probably stay by Mark hyung’s side while one of us go inside and buy the items.” Yugyeom suggests when they both offered to go in unison.

“I think I should go since I know what Mark wants.” Jackson explains as Yugyeom shakes his head.

“Nuh-uh, you may know what Mark wants but I think I know what Mark hyung actually needs to survive.” 

“Dude, just stay with Mark outside for a few minutes and I’ll be right back.” 

“No way, I want to go and help choose too!”

 _‘Do I even get a say in this?’_ Mark speaks up as both Yugyeom and Jackson look down at him who was in Jackson’s arms.

“Do you think he’ll be fine out here alone real quick while we both go?” Jackson asks.

“I don’t think anyone will take him while we’re away.” Yugyeom comments.

Mark could not believe his two so-called best friends as they placed him by the entrance of the store. ‘You guys are so dead when I’m back to my human form!’ Mark calls out a loud meow as Yugyeom pets him on the head.

“Mark hyung we’ll be right back so don’t go anywhere okay?”

 _‘AS IF I WOULD GO ANYWHERE._ ’ Mark exclaims as he watches Yugyeom and Jackson scurrying inside the store ignoring his legit catcalls.

_‘I can’t believe you two would actually abandon me here to go buy supplies that I actually don’t even want!’_

“Hey, Jinyoung. It’s a cat. Perhaps it’s your _soulmate_?” A male teasing voice says suddenly. Mark turns his attention from the store door to the voice behind him. He finds himself staring at three males looking around the same age as Mark and his friends.

“Shut up, Jaebeom before I seriously will choke you to death.” The guy named Jinyoung says with honey like voice as he rolls his eyes. Mark stares up at the male who happens to lock eyes with him too. He seems to freeze in his spot as Mark eyes him some more taking in the male’s appearance. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a pink hoodie. If Mark had to admit it, the male looked cute.

 _‘How is he not sweating under those clothes he’s wearing?’_ Mark thinks as the male clears his throat.

“It feels like he’s staring into my soul…”

“The more reason why he’s your soulmate as the fortune teller said.” The guy that teased the pink hoodie male earlier says. He was dressed in a black and white plaid flannel shirt over a white t-shirt paired with blue jeans. Mark would definitely remember him with the multiple ear piercings and a left eyebrow piercing with two moles just above his left eyelids.

“I’m _this_ close to losing my patience with you.” Jinyoung retorts back bringing up a hand with a small gap between his thumb and index finger. “Why am I even best friends with you when you bring such misery to my life?”

“Because I bring misery and fun into your life.” The male named Jaebeom answers back. However, Mark wasn’t quite listening to their banter as the word ‘soulmate’ rings in his ears. Did he hear right? The pink hoodie had his fortune read by the same fortune teller? That’s impossible, right? How lucky can he be? His eyes darts everywhere on the three males body to see if they had anything on them that meant they went to the same school as him. Mark finds his heart pounding as he noticed the third male who had been keeping quiet carrying his backpack over one shoulder. His backpack had on a keychain of his school logo which meant that these three male attends the same campus as him.

“Can we just go inside away from the heat?” The third male finally speaks up shaking his head.

“Of course Youngjae, let’s just leave Jaebeom out here with the cat and the both of us go inside.” Jinyoung says with a sweet smile plastered on his face while looking at the male name Youngjae. Jinyoung goes to wrap his arms Youngjae’s shoulder so they could both go inside when Mark panics. He wasn’t going to lose his chance in being with his suppose ‘soulmate’ if it was him. He perhaps could help him turn back into a human. And if he waits out here Jackson and Yugyeom may come back out and take him away. Mark lets out a meow as he runs to Jinyoung and paws at his legs frantically.

(=^･ω･^=)

“Um, Jinyoung hyung what is the cat doing?” Youngjae asks peering down at the brown cat quizzically.

“I don’t know, Jaebeom you’re the cat expert what is the cat doing?” Jinyoung turns to his best friend in confusion.

“Isn’t it obvious? It clearly wants your attention.”

Jinyoung kneels down to pet the brown cat a few times and was surprised it actually allowed him to. Whenever Jinyoung tries to pet Jaebeom’s five cats he gets scratches and hisses instead. “Alright, there I gave it the attention it wants. Let’s go now.” Standing upright he took a step forward when he feels something rubbing against his foot. “Jaebeom what does it want now?”

His friend shrugs, “Maybe it wants more attention.”

Looking down at the cat Jinyoung furrowed his brows, “Sorry kitty but I gotta go.” He takes a step forward and waits for the store door to slide open. As Jinyoung takes a step inside Youngjae and Jaebeom follows suit. He was about to head for the drink section when a meow alarms him to stop. Turning around he finds the brown cat sitting by the door staring at him expectantly.

“Meow.”

“What the…”

“Hello? Sir, you can’t take your pet inside here.” An employee instructs as Jinyoung whips his head around to explain it wasn’t his cat. “Well, the cat surely followed you inside so please take it back out.”

“But-” before Jinyoung could explain any further the employee had already turned around to continue helping customers scan their items. Sighing he walks to the brown cat that seems to be anticipating Jinyoung. Picking up the cat he walks back out the store with Jaebeom and Youngjae following behind him. “Okay, stay.” He orders crouching down to place the cat back down on the ground gently.

“Jinyoung it’s not a dog.” Jaebeom points out.

“Cats. Dogs. Whatever, they’re still able to understand me. Now, kitty, be good and stay.” Jinyoung orders placing out his hand as a gesture telling him to stay in place.

“Do you think he has an owner?” Youngjae pipes up crouching down beside him. Youngjae extends his hand out to stroke the cat. Mark, on the other hand, dodges his hand to go towards Jinyoung’s. “I don’t see a collar or name tag around his neck so perhaps it’s a stray?”

“Maybe it’ll go away once we head back inside.” Jinyoung suggests standing back up when he felt the cat clawing at his jeans again.

“Judging by the looks of it I think this cat is going to follow us inside again. Maybe you can stay here with it and Youngjae and I head inside.”

“What? No way, I want to go inside too!” Jinyoung whines as he pouts.

“Will be right out in less than ten minutes. Youngjae and I will just grab the drinks and pay so just sit tight with the cat.”

Jinyoung sighs without a fight as Jaebeom motions for Youngjae to follow him inside the store. “We’ll be right back hyung!” Youngjae exclaims sending Jinyoung a smile to hopefully make him feel less miserable. As the store door opens and closes Jinyoung crouches down beside the cat with a frown.

“Why do you even like me so much anyways? I wanted to go inside to get some cool air conditioning.” Jinyoung whines as the cat meows at him. He sighs once more before deciding to pet the cat on the head. A smile slowly appears on Jinyoung’s face as the cat purrs and meows happily. “It feels nice hmm? Who would have thought I will bump into a cat the next day. You’re going to stop following me around after my friends come back yes?”

Jinyoung only receives a meow back that leaves him chuckling under his breath. “You don’t really understand me, do you?” Again another meow comes after his question as the store door opens. Both Jinyoung and Mark looks towards the direction to see Jaebeom and Youngjae coming back out. Youngjae had a drink in hand while Jaebeom was holding onto a black bag.

“See? Took us less than ten minutes.” Jaebeom says grabbing out a drink to hand to Jinyoung who took it. Standing up he uncaps his drink to take a sip before looking back down at the cat.

“I guess this is goodbye then kitty.” Jinyoung smiles at the cat when it began wailing. “What-what is he crying for?” He asks scooping the cat up into his arms to stop it from further wailing. He turns to Jaebeom hoping his friend has the answer to all this.

“I don’t know! Maybe he’s sad that you’re leaving my cats does that all the time.”

“I don’t think he’s going to stop Jaebeom hyung and people are beginning to look at us weirdly.” Youngjae says looking at the people who were entering and exiting the store. He gives them an apologetic smile as the people walk away. “Maybe we should take it with us?”

“What? No way, it’s just going to follow us all around then!” Jinyoung complains.

“Maybe we can adopt the cat then?” Youngjae suggests again. “It looks so sad.”

“Well, Jaebeom here’s your chance in adopting the sixth cat. Since you live in an apartment you could do that.” Jinyoung turns to look at Jaebeom who shook his head.

“I don’t think it will want me given how attached it is to you. Maybe you should take it.”

“Have you forgotten I live in a dorm with Bambam? Our campus doesn’t allow any pets, remember?”

“It’s summer vacation they wouldn’t know. Until we find a better place to settle it in I say the cat should follow you. I don’t want it walking around in this heat.” Jaebeom grumbles. Jinyoung opens his mouth to say something as the store door opens with two male bickering loudly.

“I’m saying Mark hyung would not like this color for his bed.” A tall male with jet black hair says to a shorter male with brown hair. “I think he would prefer the red one.”

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom’s voice calls out to him sternly. “I don’t think we have a choice. I refuse to let this cat stay in this heat. If you’re still upset about me making fun of what the fortune teller said about your soulmate being a cat then forget about it. I will not let this cat die in this heat.”

“Hey, that cat is-” A voice gets muffled as Jinyoung, Jaebeom, and Youngjae turns to the tall male who was currently cover his shorter friend by the mouth.

“Sorry, don’t mind us.” The tall flashes them a smile before yelping in displeasure. He lets go of the hand covering his friend’s mouth. “Ew! Did you just lick my hand?”

“Why did you cover my mouth then Yugyeom? They have Ma-”

“THEY HAVE THE CAT WE SAW BEFORE GOING INSIDE THE STORE.” The tall male named Yugyeom exclaims loudly as Jinyoung and his friends stare at him weirdly. “Good memory Jackson hyung.”

“Um-I’m sorry to interrupt, but are you guys this cat’s owner?” Jinyoung asks lifting the brown cat up in his arms.

“What? No, why would you say that?” Yugyeom asks as he not so subtly nudges the shorter male named Jackson on the side who wanted to speak.

“Your friend keeps pointing at the cat?”

“He’s only upset that you could pick him up. Earlier he tried and the cat wouldn’t let him or I do so.” The taller male answers.

“Oh! I agree!” Youngjae pipes up, “The cat wouldn’t let me pet it earlier and only Jinyoung hyung! Its taken quite a liking to him.”

“Wait, how do you know this cat is a male?” Jaebeom pipes up crossing his arms as Yugyeom laughs.

“We saw it...you know...do it’s business.” The tall male scratch his head in embarrassment. Jackson can only shake his head quietly. “Anyways, it looks like the cat is in good hands, hopefully. We’ll get going then. We need to attend to drop off these cat items for my friends.”

Jinyoung watch as the taller male drags the shorter one away as the cat in his arms meow. He peers down to see the cat watching the two weird males walking away. He sighs as it seems he has no say in whether this cat is coming back to the dorm with him or not.


	2. Part 02

“I can’t believe I seriously followed through with your planned and fostered this cat.” Jinyoung states as he closes the door into his dorm behind him. He glares at Jaebeom who plops himself down on the couch. Jinyoung was still holding Mark in his arms as Mark refused to be held by anyone else.

“Like I said Jinyoung, I am not letting this cat die under-.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I got it! Under the blazing heat. You said this about a million times already.” Jinyoung responds back a bit annoyed.

If Mark could actually speak he wants to thank this Jaebeom guy. If it wasn’t for his persistence and love for cats he wouldn’t have ended up in his so-called ‘soulmate’s’ dorm. He thought back how Yugyeom looked at him then glanced at Jinyoung when he overheard Jaebeom’s words from earlier. How Mark frantically shook his head hoping Yugyeom understood what he meant. Thank goodness he did when he dragged Jackson away with him after exchanging a few words with the guys.

“Do you think he’s hungry? He looks so skinny, maybe he hasn’t eaten food for a while.” Youngjae pipes up looking at Mark in Jinyoung’s arm. Mark can only let out a meow for a yes because his two friends didn’t bother feeding him before bringing him out to the store.

“Jaebeom, give me the can of cat food you bought at the store. I know you bought one once you saw the cat.” Jinyoung demands as Jaebeom sits up in bed not denying it at all. He goes to the black plastic bag rummaging inside and grabs out a can of tuna for cats. Mark makes a disgusted face that goes unnoticed. He hates fish. Out of all the cat food he bought it had to be fish.

“Here,” Extending his hand out Jinyoung takes the can before placing Mark on the couch beside Jaebeom who went back to take his seat. A dorm was a dorm consisting of half a kitchen, a small living room, one bathroom, and one room where two small beds managed to fit inside. Mark has seen the same layout in Jackson’s and Yugyeom’s dorm room. He was just lucky to be able to rent an apartment for himself with the help of his parents. “How are you going to explain this situation to Bambam?”

“I don’t know,” Jinyoung’s voice gets muffled as the male moves around in the kitchen opening a cabinet and closing it. “Hopefully he just goes along with it.”

“Bambam’s nice and so layback I’m sure he will.” Youngjae comments taking a seat next to Mark’s unoccupied spot on the couch.

“Associating Bambam with the word ‘nice’ is hard to believe. He’s just as bad as Jaebeom, annoying me half to death as if I don’t get enough of that from Jaebeom already.”

“We know you secretly enjoy his presence just as much as you do with mine.” Jaebeom grins as Jinyoung rolls his eyes. Mark sits quietly as he watches Jinyoung open the can of tuna to pour on a white plate.

“Alright, Youngjae bring the cat over to the dining table.” Jinyoung instructs as Youngjae glances down at Mark nervously.

“Be a good kitty okay?” Youngjae mutters extending his arms out towards Mark who lets him pick him up and settle him on the dining table. Although, Mark has no intention of eating the food. What better way to announce he hates fish by pushing it off the table? The plastic white plate crashes on the table making a mess on the floor.

“Yah!” Jinyoung yells kneeling down quickly to start cleaning the mess. “I can’t believe you pushed it off the table!” He glares up at Mark who looks back at him with a blank face letting out a ‘meow’ that only irks Jinyoung more. Squinting his eyes at him, “You ungrateful little shit.” He mutters as Youngjae gasps smacking Jinyoung on the shoulder.

“Jinyong hyung you can’t use that kind of language towards your cat!”

“He’s not _mine_ , I’m just fostering him for now. I’m hoping to get him out of here by next week.” Jinyoung says through gritted teeth. Mark lets out cries of defiance from hearing his words.

“You’re making him cry again hyung.” 

Jinyoung groans as he finishes scooping up the tuna on to the plate before going into the kitchen to wet a rag. “Let him cry all he wants.”

‘ _Rude_.’ Mark calls out.

“If he doesn’t want to eat his food then fine, but I’m hungry so I’m eating.” Jinyoung says opening up his fridge to grab out a container.

“What you got there?” Jaebeom attempts to peer over the couch to catch a glimpse.

“Bambam made leftover cooked chicken breast from last night. I’m just gonna toss it in the microwave to reheat and eat it with rice.”

‘ _Chicken_?’ Mark ears twitch from the word. ‘ _Chicken sounds good_.’

“Sounds delicious,” Jaebeom replies with not much enthusiasm.

“It’s better than what I can cook.”

Getting up from the couch Jaebeom drapes an arm around Youngjae’s shoulder. “You sure you don’t want to order any pizza? Youngjae and I were planning on splitting the bill for it. If you want some we can include you in as well.”

“Nah, you forgot that I’m practically a broke college student. I’ll just stick with the food I have here.”

Jaebeom shrugs as he whips out his cell phone, “Suit yourself.” Thirty minutes later Mark watches Jinyoung grumble under his breath as he eats his meal. He was sitting at the dining table where Jinyoung was previously eating at. Meanwhile, Jaebeom and Youngjae eat happily at the couch watching television. If there was one thing Mark learned about his soulmate thus far he was stubborn and petty.

“Why are you guys even eating here and occupying _my_ television?” Jinyoung asks as Jaebeom throws him a quick glance.

“Technically the television is funded by the university.”

“Jinyoung hyung stop being stubborn and just take a slice of the pizza. I’ll pay for your share.” At that offer, Jinyoung jumps with a big grin on his face.

“This is why you’re my lovely dongsaeng Youngjae-ah. I love you.” He coos wrapping his arms around Youngjae to hug him. He leans his head on his shoulder as Youngjae laughs. 

Mark, on the other hand, examines the scene before turning to the food Jinyoung left behind. He was starving and the food smelt too good to be denied consuming and so he approaches it cautiously. Making sure the three males were still occupied with each other he quickly leaned into the bowl to take a nip of the chicken. He could swear he heard the angels in heaven sing as he quickly takes another nip and before he began devouring the food.

“Yah!” Jinyoung hollers after him for the second time that afternoon. Mark began to wonder if he’s going to be called after like this every single time. Jinyoung finally took notice of Mark eating his food and quickly dashed over with a plate of pizza in hand. “That’s mine!” He shouts attempting to grab the bowl and pull it away. However, Mark Just follows and began devouring the food even faster. “Yah, if you were hungry why didn’t you eat your own food when I gave you it?” Jinyoung pouts attempting to move the bowl away again with no success.

“Just let him eat it.” Jaebeom intervenes coming over to inspect the ruckus. “Jesus, Jinyoung quit acting like a baby and let the cat have your food. He’s finally eating which is a good sign. You can have the rest of the pizza if you want.” With a ‘hmph’ Jinyoung marches back to where Youngjae was.

Jaebeom looks between Mark and Jinyoung and shakes his head. “I don’t even know why this cat is so smitten with you when you don’t reciprocate the same feelings.”

‘ _I honestly don’t have a choice. He’s my last resort._ ’ Mark thinks staring up at Jaebeom licking his lips.

“Aren’t you a cutie.” Jaebeom says with a boyish grin petting Mark’s head before he gets a chance to react. If Mark didn’t know better, he would have judged Jaebeom as a tough and chic character based on his appearance. Guess people were right when they say you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.

For the rest of the afternoon went by smoothly as Mark left the three males alone as he explored the dorm. It was kept nicely which was a plus if Mark was to temporarily live here. He could also easily decipher which bed was to be Jinyoung’s. His roommate was the complete opposite of his soulmate’s character. Where there were Korean girl and male groups posters plastered on one side of the room, the other was kept clean and empty. Judging Jinyoung’s character Mark assumes he’s an intellectual who prefers reading a lot and one bedside has a lot more books compared to other.

Compared to this morning, Mark adapted being in a cat form (sadly) and jumps on to the bed cleared of any electronic devices (Jinyoung’s bed) and made himself comfortable. He was dozing off when the door to the room opens and a yelp startles him awake. A slender male with brown hair stares at Mark in awe.

“Jinyoung hyung when I said to loosen up a little I didn’t mean to straight up break one of the school’s law.” The slender male said loud enough for the said guy to hear. Jinyoung comes rushing to the room in seconds trying to explain himself.

“First off, I didn’t want to break the law it was all Jaebeom’s idea. Secondly, I’m only fostering this kitty temporarily until I find him a forever home. Thirdly, Bambam, don’t tell the school or else I’ll have to kill you.” Jinyoung said the last part jokingly as Bambam enters the room tossing his light flannel on top of his bed.

“No worries, I won’t tell and I actually love cats.” Bambam answers excitedly turning to Mark with sparkling eyes. “Come here kitty!” He extends his arms out making grabbing motions.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were-” Jinyoung didn’t even get to finish his sentence when Mark hisses at Bambam and attempts to scratch at him. Bambam yelps jumping back. “Apparently, this kitty seems to hate anyone who tries to approach him. For some reason, however, he likes me.” He shrugs as Bambam turns to stare at him questionably.

“Perhaps this cat is the devil. I mean, like attracts like right?”

Narrowing his eyes on Bambam, Jinyoung crosses his arms across his chest. “I would most definitely kill you right now if I didn’t eat your last leftover chicken breast.”

Mark watches as Bambam’s eyes widen, “YOU ATE MY LEFTOVER CHICKEN BREAST?”

“Technically I didn’t finish eating it. Halfway through eating it, I went to eat pizza instead, but the cat finished it.” Jinyoung reasons as Bambam shakes his head in disbelief.

“Ugh, sometimes I hate you and I want a new roommate.” 

Jinyoung laughs at that statement while covering his mouth in the process. “The feelings mutual.” He teases, “Also clean your shit up it’s a mess over on your bedside.” 

“Hey, as long as it doesn’t cross over to your area then it’s fine.” Pointing at thumb over at Mark, ”I’ll forgive you for giving my leftover food to the cat because he’s so cute. Does it have a name?”

“I’m temporarily fostering him so why would I give him a name?” Jinyoung asks scrunching his brows a little.

“Just look at him. He looks to cute to not be a called a nickname even if it’s temporary. The word cat and kitty do not give him justice.” Bambam explains as Mark lets out a meow protesting the idea. “See! Even the cat agrees with me.”

_‘I said no you idiot! Ugh, nobody understands and I don’t even know why I keep trying to talk.’_

“Just think about all the nicknames you can choose from to call him, temporarily of course.”

“I’ve been shouting ‘yah’ at him the whole afternoon.”

Jinyoung’s response as Bambam making a face as he shakes his head. “That’s so lame man bro.”

He gives a nonchalance shrug, “I’m going back outside before Jaebeom finishes off the whole pizza. Don’t do anything to the cat and just leave him be.” He backtracks out the doorway and disappears as Mark can hear shouts coming out of Jinyoung. He wants to cry because someone for once _finally_ understood what he wants. Being alone and just being call cat. Perhaps Jinyoung was his soulmate after all.

Mark’s first day of becoming a cat was almost over. He was staring at the wall clock with the shorthand pointing at ten o’clock. With nothing to do he was still lying on Jinyoung’s bed, Jaebeom and Youngjae had left three hours ago. The young male named Bambam was currently asleep on his bed with headphones over his ears. He whips his tail back and forth when a sudden urge of needing to use the bathroom comes over him. He meows as he gets up and jumps down from the bed. The bedroom door was at least left open so he could go out and look for Jinyoung. Mark refused to call him his owner because he was not a pet. He was going to miraculously wake up one day and be back in his human form.

Mark finds Jinyoung cleaning the dorm as he was in the kitchen washing the dishes. He noticed Jinyoung’s hair was still wet from having come out the shower not long ago. Deciding to sit a few feets away from Jinyoung he lets out a meow to get his attention. It worked as Jinyoung looks towards him before turning off the faucet. Wiping his hands dry he walks towards Mark and kneels down in front of him. The both of them just stared at each other as if the both of them were waiting for each other to say something.

Jinyoung tilts his head to the side, “Do you need something?”

_‘I need to use the bathroom!’_

“Guessing by your urgent cries this must be very important. You need to eat again?”

_‘I. NEED. TO. USE. THE. BATHROOM.’_

“Let me just see-hey where are you going?” Jinyoung says watching Mark turn around walking away from him.

_‘Don’t get mad at me if I end up having an accident in your dorm!’_

Walking towards the bathroom door he nudges it open more to walk inside. He hears the footstep of Jinyoung trailing after him. Going towards the toilet he scratches at it hoping Jinyoung understood him this time.

“Oh, you need to use the bathroom! Silly me, you haven’t gone since forever. But I don’t have a cat litter box nor is it a good idea to place one here. What if someone sees and-”

Mark hisses at Jinyoung for rambling. He got his point across so he better hurry the fuck up and let him do his business.

“Okay! I’ll just um take you out on campus for now.” Jinyoung scurries out of the bathroom and comes back wearing a loose grey zip-up hoodie. Scooping Mark up into his arms he places him against his chest before trying to zip up his hoodie hiding him. “Be good and stay quiet if you want to continue living with me.” Mark was silent and only poked his head out a little as Jinyoung makes his way down the dorm building and out onto the campus. He walks them to an area with a minimal amount of students. The coast was clear when they found a bench with minimum lighting and bush. Jinyoung unzips his hoodie and places Mark on the grass. “Alright, go ahead and go. If you don’t come back within five minutes I’m going to assume you ran away. But hey that’s fine by me if you want.”

‘ _You’re unbelievable. I’m going to stick by you like a RICE CAKE_.’ With that Mark heads towards a bush, he sighs in despair (for being a cat) and satisfaction (for doing his business). Minutes later he walks back towards Jinyoung who took a seat on the bench. He was scrolling through his phone immersed in his own business not noticing Mark coming back. Mark scratches his sweat pants causing Jinyoung to jerk his legs out in shock.

“You scared me, goodness!” He whispers scooping Mark back up in his arms to hide him back in his hoodie. “I’m starting to believe you understand what I’m saying since you came back to me.”

Meow.

It was only an hour later when Mark found himself being placed in the living room couch when the whole dorm room lights turn off. He lets out a whine before running to the bedroom. The door was closed and no light was on which meant Bambam and Jinyoung were already in their bed sleeping. But Mark refused to sleep on a couch, he wants a bed and blankets to cover himself with. Scratching on the door he whines loudly to get either one of their attention. Mark wasn’t sure how long he called for, but those two didn’t seem to budge. Either they were fast asleep heavy sleepers or they chose to ignore him. Just when Mark was about to give up the door swings open.

“Jinyoung hyung take your cat so he can stop whining!” Bambam complains, he scoops him up and in a hurried manner drops Mark on top of Jinyoung who lets out an ‘oomph’ before marching back to his bed. “Now let me sleep and good night.” Pulling the blanket over himself he turns around to face the wall away from Jinyoung and Mark.

“Kitty, what do you want _now_?” Jinyoung whispers sitting up a little with a hint of annoyance laced in his voice. He stares at Mark who was sitting in his lap.

_‘I am not sleeping on the damn couch and if I have to play cute as a cat just to get a bed to sleep in, then you damn right I will.’_

“Are you giving me cute cat eyes right now? Nuh uh, you can’t sleep in my bed. That’s mine.” Jinyoung whispers as Mark ignores him, coming closer to Jinyoung to begin making a spot beside him. “Gosh, it's pointless.” Flopping back down as his head hits his pillow Mark took the chance to nuzzle his head against Jinyoung’s neck as a thank you. “You know what’s weird? For a stray, you smell nice. Like flower detergent. That’s weird.” Jinyoung comments laying still as Mark makes himself comfortable to sleep around Jinyoung’s shoulder and neck. He was cold and Jinyoung’s body heat acted like a heater.

The last thing Mark remembers before falling asleep was hearing Jinyoung’s breathing and the feel of a hand scratching his head gently.

When Mark wakes up the next day he was curled up in a ball on Jinyoung’s bed with a baby blue blanket covering his body. Turning to look at the clock on the wall his eyes widen in surprise. It was already twelve in the afternoon, he practically slept throughout the whole day. Bambam wasn’t on his bed and the bedroom door was left ajar. Laughter and a ruckus were heard coming from outside in the living room. Getting up, Mark stretches his body and lets out a yawn before jumping down the bed to head outside. The scene he walked into left him confused.

Yugyeom, his tall friend, was sitting on the living room couch of Jinyoung and Bambam’s living room. Bambam was sitting beside him watching television making silly commentaries.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Jinyoung voice comes up behind him as he picks him up to place him on the dining table. “You’re probably hungry by now. So eat up,” He places a plate of what looks chicken breast that was cut up nicely. “It’s the same food you ate yesterday since I’m not sure what you liked.” Without complaining, Mark began eating his food. When he was finished Jinyoung was in the process of washing the dishes to notice Mark. He took this chance to jump off the table in hopes of visiting Yugyeom. He jumps on to the coffee table placed between the couch and the television to stare at Bambam and Yugyeom.

“Oh, Yugyeom! Did you know Jinyoung hyung adopted a cat?” Bambam asks as Jinyoung shouts back.

“I’m only FOSTERING him.”

“Yeah, yeah, you spent money and bought him a litter box. That says a lot since you’re such a frugal person!” Bambam hollers back teasingly.

“I’m going to murder you once day Bambam just you watch!”

As the two roommates began bickering with each other Yugyeom took the chance to pick Mark up from the coffee table. “Hey Bam, I’m just gonna go use the bathroom real quick. Be right back!” He darts to the bathroom closing the door shut behind him as he locks it. “Mark hyung!” Yugyeom whispers so Bambam and Jinyoung doesn’t hear him. Placing Mark on the sink counter Yugyeom beams excitedly at him. “I can’t believe my luck in seeing you again! Who would have thought Bambam, my childhood friend I bumped into at the festival, actually dorms with your soulmate? Jackson hyung will be so happy to hear this!” Yugyeom rambles as Mark lets out a meow.

_‘Let me guess, Jackson was sad I was gone.’_

“Jackson hyung would not stop complaining about how I gave you to some strangers. Even though I explained to him one of the guys was your soulmate. So anyways how’s my little guy?” Yugyeom asks with a huge grin on his face. He has the decency to tease Mark when the older was in the form of a cat. He pets Mark’s head as Mark refuse to show how nice that felt with a stoic face. “So how is it living with your soulmate? He seems nice, Bambam said he woke up early in the morning just to go to the store and buy you a litter box and blanket. Have you fallen for him yet? Ouch!” Pulling his hand away to inspect his index finger Yugyeom looks at him in shock. “Did you just bit‍ me?”

_‘Yes and there’s a lot more if you keep teasing me.’_

“Geesh, even in your cat form you’re mean to me.” Yugyeom sulks picking Mark up to hold in front of him.

_‘Only when you deserve it.’_

“We should probably head back outside. Don’t worry, I’ll bring Jackson hyung here next time I visit.” With caution, Yugyeom opens the bathroom door slowly to peak through the crack. Once the coast was clear he opens the door and lets Mark down on the floor. “Good luck, Mark,” Yugyeom whispers encouragingly. It was a nice gesture, but Mark wasn’t exactly sure what he needed to do for himself in order to break this curse.

‘Guess I have a whole summer vacation to find out until then.’

So his days as a cat continued on during the summer. During the second and third week of summer break and being a cat he discovered many things. 

  1. Jackson was introduced to Jinyoung and Bambam by Yugyeom. However, the ladder didn’t seem to care for the first five minutes as he over exaggeratingly kneeled down to the floor shuffling towards Mark with puppy eyes. He scooped Mark up in his arms crying about how much he missed him. Jinyoung and Bambam definitely looked at Jackson weirdly. After that scene, Jackson was back to his social self and got along fairly well with Jinyoung and Bambam.
  2. He definitely got across to Jinyoung that he absolutely will not eat cat food by the second week. Even though he was a cat now, it doesn’t mean he will try and eat cat food. Mark was a human. By the seventh attempt of Jinyoung feeding Mark cat food with the plate ending up on the floor the young male almost murdered him. If not for Bambam holding him back Mark was pretty sure he would have ended up homeless. So he’s grateful to the Thai male (which Mark found out on the third day of living with them).
  3. By the third week, Jinyoung still attempts to have him sleep outside the living room with the blue blanket he bought him. It’s a fight between Mark and him every night at the bedroom door. Bambam had had enough of the scratching stating, “If you guys keep this up I’m going to report to the dorm supervisor.” That quieted the both of them up.



So here is Mark in his fourth week of being a cat. It was already August and this meant he head until two weeks left before school officially picks back up again. He was running out of time and Mark dreads the ending outcome. He certainly hasn’t fallen for his soulmate and his soulmate certainly did not fall in love with him. How could he? He was a cat for goodness sake. Jinyoung honestly has not shown any sign in wanting to keep Mark. How Mark is still living with them is a wonder to him.

A female actress was running for her life as she just barely managed to escape death. Jaebeom had come over an hour ago bringing a rented DVD and snuck on a cheap red wine for both Jinyoung and him. It was thriller movie of some sort and Mark found himself sitting on the far side of the couch with Jaebeom watching the film as well. It wasn’t until Jinyoung came back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn did Mark take his eyes off the tv. Jinyoung plops himself back down on the floor with his back leaning against the middle of the sofa. His legs go to spread underneath the coffee table.

Mark eyes Jinyoung as the younger brings popcorn to his mouth to munch on.

“Hey, Jinyoung-ah, give me some,” Jaebeom demands without taking his eyes off the screen. The bowl was extended towards Jaebeom who took a few in popcorns into his hand. The bowl makes its way back to Jinyoung who decided to bend his knees and situate the bowl of popcorn between his legs and chest. Mark lets out a meow for attention. He wanted some popcorn too. But, of course, his words were ignored. Squinting his eyes for disapproval Mark decided to take matters into his own hands.

He slowly made his way to Jinyoung’s right shoulder and looks down at the bowl of popcorn. Settling his left paw on Jinyoung’s shoulder he waited for the ladder to notice him. After a few seconds of waiting, he goes to place his other paw on his shoulder before leaning forward. He could almost lick one of the popcorn when Jinyoung’s voice rumbles in his ears.

“Hey, you can’t have any of this. Is it even safe for you?” Jinyoung asks holding the bowl in his left hand in an attempt to bring it away from Mark. But Mark was determined, he placed his paws onto Jinyoung’s head and attempts to scratch him. “Yah! That hurts!”

“Meow!”

“Stop it!”

“What’s going on here?” Bambam asks coming out from the bedroom. 

“Jinyoung is fighting with his cat.” Jaebeom answers grabbing the bowl of popcorn out of Jinyoung’s hand.

“He’s not my-ow-cat!” Jinyoung responds back successfully grabbing Mark from behind his head. He brings him over his head to hold out in front of him.

“You guys look ridiculous.” Bambam comments earning both Mark and Jinyoung to turn to him with glaring eyes.

“Shut up!”

“Meow!”

“Wow, you guys are made for each other. Just look at the similar glare. Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m hanging out with Yugyeom and crashing over at his place. Bye!” With that, he made his way over to the front door and closes it behind him.

“Well the movie just ended and it’s getting quite late. I gotta go home and check on my cats before heading to bed.” Getting up from the couch Jaebeom places down the bowl of popcorn that has decreased significantly. Stretching his body he goes towards the DVD player to gather the disc. Once Jaebeom gathered everything and was standing by the door he glances back at Jinyoung who was busy sipping his wine. Mark was eating the popcorn from the bowl as Jinyoung gave up on blocking him from it. “I’ll see myself out and don’t get too drunk Jinyoung.”

With a wave Jinyoung watches Jaebeom leave and sighs out loud. “I hope you're allowed to eat popcorn. I don’t want you to die on my watch.” Mark lets out a meow and looks up from the popcorn bowl. “You are unlike any of the cats I’ve seen before. Do you even like me?”

“Meow.”

And that was the start of Jinyoung talking to Mark. It didn’t help when Jinyoung got tipsy too. Mark found out he was a light drinker when he was halfway through his second glass of wine. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were glossy with mischievous written over it. The guy kept rambling to him with a giggle and his eyes forms crescent. Little wrinkles around the corner of his eyes and the sight of him with his hoodie pulled over his head was a soft sight to see.

“You know I don’t get why you like to sleep on my bed. I mean, I bought you a blanket for you to cuddle and sleep with outside on the couch.”

_“You would pick the bed over a couch too.”_

“Unless you really _do_ like me.”

_“Honestly, not really.”_

“You do, don’t you?” Jinyoung sits upright suddenly and stares at Mark who was lying on the coffee table. A giggle escapes his lips as he scoops Mark up snuggling him against his chest. “To be honest you’re not quite bad yourself. Don’t tell Jaebeom, but I am considering fostering you.” Another giggle, “You like it here don’t you?”

“ _Maybe_.”

“Mmmm, I bet you said yes. Alright, I’m going to go shower and head to bed. You can go into the bedroom and sleep on Bambam’s bed he won’t know.” Heading inside the bedroom with Mark in his arms, Jinyoung places him on Bambam’s bed before heading to his closet drawers to grab his pajamas. Mark watches him leave and decides to settle in Bambam’s bed as told. However, the smell of the ladder’s bed was not to his liking. (Not that Bambam’s beddings didn’t smell nice.) Just weeks of fighting to sleep on Jinyoung’s bed had him accustomed to the fragrance that lulls him to sleep.

Hoping off Bambam’s bed only to make his way back up to settle in Jinyoung’s bed, Mark makes himself comfortable and closes his eyes. He was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly hears the bedroom door opens. Opening one eye he sees Jinyoung drying his hair with a towel before he notices Mark on his bed.

“You like my bed that much huh?” Jinyoung asks with an amused smile. It looks like even with a shower Jinyoung was still somewhat tipsy. “Fine, you can sleep with me tonight but don’t get accustomed to this.” Turning off the bedroom light, Jinyoung makes his way to his bed. Mark makes his way towards Jinyoung’s pillow so the younger could get in bed. Once the younger was situated Mark wasn’t expecting the next action to be taken place.

Jinyoung turns to him motioning for Mark to come closer. “Come here,” he cooed picking Mark up surprising him. Jinyoung nuzzles Mark’s face with his own with a smile. “You know, you’re not so bad of a cat. I may yell at you but now that I think about it you haven’t done anything that drove me over the edge. Unlikes Jaebeom’s cats…” Jinyoung trails off staring at Mark who only blinks at him.

_‘What is this tipsy guy trying to say?’_

“If I’m going to finally foster you, you will need a name. What should I call you?”

_‘God, no. Please just stick to kitty or yah.’_

“Mmmm ah!” Jinyoung exclaims looking at Mark with sparkling eyes. His eyes were forming crescents shapes once more. Mark has a bad feeling about this. “I’m going to call you Wine because, I, for one love drinking wine, but also because you tend to _whine_  a lot. Get it?” Jinyoung asks biting back a laugh as his eye whiskers showcase on his face. Mark was not finding his pun funny at all. He continues to stare at Jinyoung with an unamused face as Jinyoung whines. “Oh come on, you have to admit that it was funny Wine.”

_‘No, I don’t and my name is Mark not Wine. If you’re going to give me a name then call me Mark.’_

“Wine Wine Wine Wine.” Jinyoung cooes bringing Mark closer to his face where he nuzzles his nose with Mark’s. “You like me right? As much as I don’t want to admit it, I like you too.” He plants a kiss directly on Mark’s mouth before settling him aside. “Good night, Wine.” Turning to his side Jinyoung leaves Mark to sit on the bed in shock.

‘ _This Jinyoung guy just stole my first male kiss!'_  If Mark was human he was sure someone would be able to notice his growing pink cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for any grammatical errors! Enjoy and happy #5YearsWithGot7 ! ♡


	3. Part 03

Jinyoung stands with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes scrutinizing Bambam, “Is this really necessary?”

Bambam who was currently doing a weird hula wave dance with his eyes closed commented back, “Of course! I’m celebrating for being right.”

“And this is worth celebrating about?”

“Because I’m proven to be right!” Bambam pumps a fist in the air as triumph coarse through his veins. Only he receives a smack on the head by Jinyoung annoyed by the younger’s action.

“You’re so annoying sometimes and worth hitting for.” Jinyoung replies back kneeling in front of Mark who was sitting on top of the dining table. “Isn’t that right Wine?” Jinyoung cooes edging closer towards Mark. Mark only looks away from Jinyoung to avoid eye contact. Jinyoung follows him only for Mark to look back the other way as Bambam cackles behind them.

“Oh my god, your cat is ignoring you! He must hate his name!” Bambam doubles over in laughter as he clutches his arms over his abdomen.

“No, he doesn’t,” Jinyoung pouts with concern and second thoughts appearing over his face. Mark wasn’t upset that Jinyoung was calling him Wine. Although, he prefers to be called Mark. However, he was avoiding looking at Jinyoung under different circumstances. He couldn’t help blushing whenever he even thinks of Jinyoung. Last night memory of Jinyoung planting a sweet kiss on his lips still kept his heart beating tremendously. “Wine~ why are you avoiding me?”

“Maybe he’s shy because you’re being extra nice to him all of a sudden.” Yugyeom, who was over at the dorm suddenly pipes up.

“No one asked you for your opinion.” Jinyoung retorts back glaring at Yugyeom sitting on the couch. “And why are you even over?”

“Bambam wanted to change his clothes before we head out with Jackson hyung who’s meeting us here. You know, you should come out with us and enjoy the sun. You could bring the cat as well.” Yugyeom offers as he glances at Mark who meows in approval. He hasn’t stepped out of the dorm in so long since being a cat.

“I don’t know, what if Wine runs away?” Jinyoung questions. Mark remember just weeks ago how Jinyoung took him out on campus to do his business. Back then he couldn’t care less if Mark ran away from him. Boy how things changed.

“You could invest in getting him a cat harness?” Bambam suggests as Jinyoung shook his head.

“No, I’m too broke to even buy him a pet carrier.”

“I’m sure you can just hold him. He won’t run away even if he wants to.” Yugyeom comments as Jinyoung looks at him weirdly from the last sentence. Jinyoung was about to question him about it when a knock from the front door interrupted him.

“Knock knock!” Jackson’s excited voice was heard through the door. “It’s me, Jackson!”

Bambam went to answer it, as the door opens the blonde flashes Bambam and the rest of the guys a smile. “Who's ready to go for a swim?” Jackson asks excitedly.

Jinyoung crosses his arm, “You wanted me to take the cat to a beach pool?”

“Who said anything about going to a beach pool? We’re going to enjoy Mother Nature!” Swinging around Jackson pats his backpack that he was carrying around his back. “I have practically everything we need on this trip.”

“You know you could just borrow one of Jaebeom hyung’s cat carrier bag. I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind.” Bambam says as he swings the door open wider for Jackson to step inside.

“Ooh, are we bringing the cat with us?” Jackson beams staring at Mark like he was going to pounce and squish him.

Scooping up Mark in his arms protectively Jinyoung gives a scandalous glare towards Jackson. “His name is Wine and you can’t hug him.”

“Why not?” Jackson whines. “And why are you calling him Wine?”

“It’s what I chose to call him since I’m officially adopting him.”

“Why Wine? Don’t you think a name like _Mark_ sounds better?” Jackson asks emphasizing on the name. That only earns a questioning gaze from Jinyoung who snuggles Mark closer to his chest as if protecting him.

“No, I think Wine is just fine, thank you.” Jinyoung quickly plants a kiss on top of Mark’s head. Mark lets out a meow in surprise as he feels himself blushing once more. “I think I’ll just try calling Jaebeom to see if he could lend me his cat carrier bag. You better not do anything to him while I’m gone.” The last statement was directed at Jackson as the male opened his mouth in shock.

“What are you implying? I’ll have you know all animals and humans love me!” The blonde shouts after Jinyoung who was making his way into his shared room with Bambam.

“Well, I should get changed so we can head out quickly.” Turning on his heels Bambam follows Jinyoung inside the room to change leaving Mark, Jackson, and Yugyeom alone.

“ _Markiepooh_ ,” Jackson cooes quickly scooping Mark in his arms, “how are you hanging in there my buddy? You can still understand us, can you? You’re not a hundred percent cat now, are you? Mark, hiss at me if you understand what I’m saying.” Jackson was firing questions after questions that Mark was having a hard time keeping up, but he heard the last one clearly and so he let out a hiss.

“Oh, my poor Markiepooh!” Snuggling his face against Mark’s Jackson turns to look at Yugyeom. “He’s still in a cat form, what are we going to do?”

“For starters, Jinyoung adopted him so that’s a good sign.” Tapping his chin in deep thought Yugyeom glances at Mark. “Mark hyung have you tried giving him a kiss? You know like in Beauty and the Beast? Maybe a kiss will break this curse.”

_‘If that stolen first kiss is any indication of breaking this curse then it didn’t work!’_

“Yugyeom he’s meowing frantically, I think he’s using foul language at us again.”

“I think so too.”

Mark sighs internally for having two idiots as friends. He can’t wait to actually give them a piece of his mind once he’s back in his human form. Just then the door to the bedroom opens and both Bambam and Jinyoung come out. Bambam was dressed in a white t-shirt and black swimming trunks as if he’s heading to the beach.

Throwing his hands up in excitement Bambam yells excitedly. “Alright, I’m all ready so let’s go and hit the nature bro!”

Jinyoung grimace with a light backpack similar to Jackson behind him. “You’re embarrassing, seriously. I need to wait for Jaebeom to drop off the cat carrier bag. If you just send me the location I can get there myself Jackson.”

“Nonsense! We’re all getting there together. We can invite Jaebeom to come along as well. The more the merrier!”

(=^･ω･^=)

“No, I’ll skip it. Thank you though.”

“What?” Jackson gasps, “But why?” He whines as Jaebeom hands over the cat carrier bag to Jinyoung. The male shifts his bag satchel across his chest.

“It’s hot and I already made plans with Youngjae. I’m surprised you got Jinyoung to go out with you guys. He hates being in the sun too long just as much as me.”

“You can bring Youngjae along!” Jackson tries to suggesting. Jutting his lips out and flashing his puppy eyes.

“Um-no,” Jaebeom explains, “quite frankly your enthusiasm is a lot to get used to.”

Hearing that has Bambam and Yugyeom bursting out laughing, both men leaning on each other as they cackle. Jackson, on the other hand, was shocked with his mouth hanging wide open.

“Ex-excuse me?!”

Jinyoung goes to put a hand on Jackson’s shoulder. Patting him as he says, “That’s Jaebeom for you. Don’t worry he’ll get used to your enthusiasm and optimism soon. I mean, he got used to Youngjae.”

Glaring at Jinyoung, Jaebeom makes his way to the front door. “Youngjae’s energy isn’t quite off the bar like this guy.”

“I’m right here you know,” Jackson adds in only to be ignored by both men.

“I’ll see you guys, bye.”

A few goodbyes follow after as the front door closes shut. Jinyoung was busy putting Mark in the cat carrier who was putting up a fight as Jackson looks to Yugyeom and Bambam for reassurance.

“My enthusiasm is great right guys?”

“Of course, Jackson hyung!” Yugyeom tries to appease leaving Bambam’s side to wrap his arms around the older man's shoulder. “He’s quite a character.”

“Jinyoung hyung is right though. Jaebeom is just like that. He just needs to get used to you that’s all.” Bambam adds on sidling up to Jackson’s other side.

“Don’t let Jaebeom hear you talk about him without addressing him properly.” Jinyoung warns successfully putting Mark inside the carrier. He whines as Jinyoung zips up the bag.

“What about you then!” Bambam exclaims.

Waving him off Jinyoung flashes a smile at the three male looking at him. “I’ve known him since he had snot coming out of his nose. I’m an exception.” The three male groans at his comment. “Hey don’t hate and let's get going before I change my mind.”

“Alright, to Mother Nature!” Jackson yells his mood completely doing a three hundred sixty degrees turn. The silly male was now a beaming ray of energy.

 

“This is the perfect spot guys!” Jackson leads them to a big tree casting a huge shade underneath. The blonde has brought them to Mother Nature alright. The four male had been walking through a friendly park and halfway through there walk Jackson had led them astray from the path. Guiding them to an off park road that led them to a big tree and waterfall. The waterfall wasn’t huge. Just an average size one where you could carefully climb to the top and sit or dip your feet in the water to walk around.

“Isn’t this great?” Jackson asks to no one partially as Bambam and Yugyeom ran past him. Eager to take their shoes off to walk in the water. Jinyoung goes to settle himself under the big tree where the shade was. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and short pants. Brushing his hair up only for it to fall back down he goes to settle the pet carrier down on the grass.

“You won’t wander off if I let you out will you?”

_‘Please let me out.’_

With a smile appearing on Jinyoung’s face he quickly in zips the bag and open it for Mark to come out. Mark quickly gets out in fear of Jinyoung changing his mind. He lets out a meow as he stretches his body. Being cooped up in that bag for about two whole hours was exhausting. Mark glanced left and right of his surrounding. There was a gentle breeze to help keep the summer temperature cool. He could definitely fall asleep in this environment.

Mark made his way to the water to examine Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom’s craziness. It looked like they began a war of water splashing. He sat by the water watching them have fun and this made him longed for being a human again. How fun it would be if he got to play in the water and walk in it?

As if Jackson heard his thoughts, the blonde looks towards him with questioning eyes. He motions for Mark to come closer to the water as he himself made his way towards him. “I’ll watch you, Markie, if you want to swim in the water.” Jackson whispers as Mark came near. Mark lets out a meow before stepping into the water and begins to try paddling through the water. He had to remind himself to keep his head up on the surface as he swims around.

“Hey Jinyoung, look at your cat! He’s a swimming expert!” Jackson shouts pointing at Mark who’s swimming after Yugyeom and Bambam who’s calling for him encouragingly.

Jinyoung drops his book that he was holding to scurry over to what Jackson was talking about. His eyes widening as he points at Mark. “DID YOU PUSH HIM IN THERE JACKSON?!” Jinyoung shouts in horror while Mark hearing Jinyoung’s voice turns around to swim towards him. Mark sees his mouth covered by his hands as his eyes bulge out. “JACKSON, DO SOMETHING! HELP HIM!”

“What do you mean help him? He’s fine.” Jackson says looking at Mark then at Jinyoung with a blank face.

“Save him,” Jinyoung lips quiver in the slightest. Seeing Jinyoung in a state of distress Jackson walks towards Mark and gives a silent apology before scooping him up in his arms.

“There I ‘saved’ him,” Jackson says not quite understanding why Jinyoung was overreacting to Mark being in the water.

“Bring Wine here,” Jinyoung extends his hands out waiting for Jackson to hand Mark over to him. Mark lets out a meow in disagreement as he tries to wiggle his way out of Jinyoung’s grasp. “Wine,” Jinyoung whines holding him against his chest tighter. “You could have drowned and Jackson almost let you.”

“Hey! He was swimming _fine_!” Jackson defends himself as Jinyoung ignores him walking back to his spot under the big tree. Grabbing out a towel he goes to dry Mark as best as he could before placing him on top of the towel to bathe in the sunlight.

“Stay here with me, okay?” Petting Mark on his head Mark lets out another meow for a whine. He can’t believe Jinyoung wasn’t allowing him to have fun. He rather have the guy not care about him like before, but he finds he likes the pets and scratches Jinyoung was giving him behind his ears. Without knowing he found himself drifting asleep next to Jinyoung who went back to reading his book.

The rest of the day Mark found Jinyoung keeping a close eye on him. Afraid of him running away or possibly drowning. He was grateful when Yugyeom offered to watch over him as Jinyoung began to consider putting him inside the cat carrier to go help set up the food they brought.

Yugyeom settles himself on top of a towel as the wind brushes his bow almost dried hair. “Hyung, I hope you find a way to turn back soon. I’m beginning to fear you might have to adjust to being a cat.” Yugyeom shares his worries as his face brows furrowed in deep thought.

_‘Same Gyeomie.’_

Both males sat in silence listening to the bickering coming from Jinyoung and Jackson as they debate over something trivial. Bambam, on the other hand, was quietly working on his own. Opening up prepackaged kimchi and premade lunches.

“You think Jinyoung and Jackson hyung are going to kill each other soon?” Yugyeom asks jokingly as Mark lets out a meow.

_‘Probably.’_

When Jinyoung, Bambam, and Mark finally gets back to the dorm it was already night. Jinyoung didn’t bother fighting over the bathroom with Bambam as he busies himself with cleaning up. One thing Mark find out while living with these two was Jinyoung was the main cleaner. He had a trait of wanting to clean and put everything back. Mark even picked up a few good tips on how to clean his own apartment once he becomes human again.

As Mark watch Bambam dash from the bedroom to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him seconds later he hears the shower head running. Just then he feels two hands scooping him up. It was Jinyoung who brought them both inside the bedroom. Mark was settled on top of Jinyoung’s bed as the younger goes to his closet rummaging for something. It was towels and Mark didn’t think much of it since Jinyoung was probably going to shower after Bambam. But how wrong he was. After Bambam was done Mark found himself being scooped up and brought into the bathroom for a bath.

“Wine, be good and stay still,” Jinyoung whines as Mark tries to wiggle from his grasp. It wasn’t that Mark hated getting a bath. He just liked giving the younger a hard time because of the reactions. Lips jutting out to form a pout and his brows furrowed. Yep, it was fun messing with him. It went on like this for more five minutes until Mark deems it was enough. He let Jinyoung believes he got Mark defeated as he holds on to him and pours water over his body. When he was done and halfway dried with a towel he finally lets Mark out, letting the hot summer air dries the rest of his fur.

Mark makes his way to the living room where Bambam was currently at. The male was sitting on the couch watching some tv series. Hopping onto the couch he sits beside Bambam as the younger male chances a glance at him before bursting out laughing. Mark stares at him as he cocks his head to the side in confusion.

“Jinyoung hyung should invest a blow dryer or something. Your fur is in all direction!” Bambam says to himself clutching his abdomen as he laughs. Mark couldn’t exactly get himself to a mirror as all of them were too tall for him to reach in the dorm. Did he really look that ridiculous?

“Bam what are you laughing about?” Jinyoung voice echoes in the living room as the male steps out of the bathroom with a towel over his head.

Suppressing his laughter to speak the Thai male says, “Hyung, look at your cat and you’ll see.”

Jinyoung’s eyes shift from Bambam to Mark who was still sitting on the couch beside the younger male. He lets out a meow as Jinyoung stares at him blinking blankly.

 _‘Do I look that bad and funny looking?’_ Mark begins to worry when Jinyoung’s expression turns into a smile. The male coos running to his room excitedly shouting about needing to get a phone to take a picture. Jinyoung comes back with his cellphone in hand as he kneels in front of Mark snapping couple of pictures until satisfied.

“Wine you look so cute.” Jinyoung continues to fawn over Mark whilst staring at his cell phone.

“You sure he doesn’t look ridiculous with his fur all puffed out and sticking in every direction?” Bambam comments off from the side earning himself a glare in return.

“My Wine is adorable,” Jinyoung scoops Mark up in his arm and flicks the Thai boy off, “ignore what this mean kid is saying to you Wine. Let’s head to bed and leave him here.” Bambam lets out a ‘hey’ in protest as Jinyoung walks off into his bedroom.

Putting Mark down on his bed Jinyoung continues to dry his hair before turning off the lights making his way to his bed. Getting himself comfortable in bed he makes sure to place Mark on top of his abdomen of course over his blanket so he could pet his head. “Why are you so quiet today Wine? Did I surprise you since I’m sharing my bed with you?” Jinyoung jokes as he chuckles to himself quietly.

 _‘Yes because I don’t have to fight for it no more!’_ Mark thinks to himself as Jinyoung scratches behind his ear at a particular spot causing him to let out a sigh. Only his sigh turns out to be a purr in his cat form.

“You know, now that I’m your cat owner I don’t think we had a case of fighting today. I’m going to coddle you and make sure you get fed so well.” The younger male trails off in a rant. Mark wasn’t sure about the ‘getting fed so well’ part. He was not going to be a round fluffy cat if he ends up being a cat forever. “Anyways, I’ll promise to treat you right Wine, good night.” There was shifting on the bed as Jinyoung sits up in bed to quickly plant a kiss on top of Mark’s head.

Mark ‘meows’ for a yelp in surprise. He was not expecting Jinyoung to give him a kiss on top of his head. This was the second kiss a male has ever given to him in his entire life and he can feel his heart picking up his pace. Mark tells himself it was just because the young male took him by surprise as Jinyoung goes back to petting and scratching his head.

Mark never found Jinyoung to be a liar, yet he was still surprised to see the man keep his promise. He made sure to take good care of Mark. He allowed him to sleep on his bed (Bambam was relieved when he knew there will be no more ruckus at night). He made sure Mark got his meals every day in the morning and evening. Wherever Mark went in the dorm Jinyoung made sure he knew where he was. Jaebeom even joked that Jinyoung should adopt one of his five cats since he’s doing such a great job.

During these two last week of vacation Mark realized something, however. He somehow grew accustomed to living in the dorm with Bambam and Jinyoung. Minus the part where he had to be sneaked out of the dorm to go places. Besides growing accustomed to living with those two, he realized he loved being coddle by Jinyoung. The occasional pets and scratches on the head, the kisses on the head and nose, and most importantly sharing the bed with him. He found himself enjoying the small little rants Jinyoung tends to go off on when he talks to him at night before falling asleep. He low-key found it adorable.

As Mark’s fondness for Jinyoung grew he began to second guess if fortune tellers are real. Shoot he literally turned into a cat and met someone new, who supposedly is his soulmate. It was the second to last day of summer and Mark found Jinyoung and his own friends sitting in a circle in the middle of the living room floor. Jackson had insisted on pushing the coffee table aside so everyone could gather around for a quick shot of booze. Claiming it was way more fun this way. It looked like Jaebeom began to warm up to Jackson and his personality ever since the swimming day encounter. Youngjae, on the other hand, was eager to make new friends.

“So are we going out or what?” Bambam asks beginning to lose his patience as Jackson went on a talk for too long.

“Oh, yes,” pulling out a bottle of vodka from his backpack Jackson flashes everyone a grin, “gotta loosen up before hitting the club!”

“Jackson, three of these guys aren’t allowed to drink alcohol let alone go inside a club.” Jaebeom deadpans glaring at the guy who shrugs his shoulder.

“Wait, I thought we were going to a karaoke bar?” Youngjae pipes up with a look of confusion crossing his face.

“We _are_ geesh when I said ‘club’ I meant the karaoke bar. Live a little Jaebeom.”

“That’s Jaebeom hyung to you. I’m older than you.”

“By _two_ months only! Gosh, Mark doesn’t care about the whole honorifics and he’s a year older than us!” Jackson mutters the last sentence as he pops the bottle of vodka open.

“Woah, Mark as in Mark Tuan?” Bambam asks surprised by the news. “Isn’t he’s the campus star basketball player? You know him?”

“He probably only knows of him.” Jaebeom purposely says to irk the other which worked.

Jackson lets out a huff before glaring at Jaebeom, “I know him on a personal level. We took a Korean language class back in middle school together and became best buds.”

“Jinyoung hyung, he’s a friend of Mark Tuan.” Youngjae says smiling at Jinyoung knowingly about something. Mark wonders what Youngjae was up to when Bambam pipes up drawing his attention away.

“Then how come you never mentioned him or introduce him to us?” Bambam asks as Mark who was sitting on Jinyoung’s lap glance across the circle to look at Jackson. Yugyeom sitting beside Bambam and Jackson seemed to look a little startled from the question. Mark took notice of how Yugyeom subtly nudges Jackson on the knee with his own.

“Um,” Jackson says at a loss for words and for some reason Mark was nervous for the guy as well. “Mark he went back home. That’s right! He went back to the states to visit his family before the school year starts again.” Jackson explains rubbing his nape. If the rest of the boys knew Jackson like Yugyeom and he, did would have known that small gesture was a way to tell he was lying. But they don’t so clearly everyone bought it.

“Let’s just take out the shot and go sing.” Yugyeom demands while handing everyone a plastic cup as Jackson pour each of them a small amount of vodka.

Lifting his cup up Jackson makes a quick speech. “Here’s to meeting new people this break and enjoy our last two day of freedom before school starts again!”

Mark watches as everyone tap the plastic cups against one another before taking a shot of their drink. Mark lets out a meow jealous of their fun because being a cat meant he was stuck in the dorm doing nothing. Plus the inability to drink alcohol.

“Sorry Wine,” Jinyoung apologizes as everyone began to gather their things to step out the door, “be a good kitty alright? I’ll be back in no time.” Giving Mark a kiss on top of his head Jinyoung follows Jaebeom out the door as Yugyeom sends an apologetic smile towards Mark.

“Sorry Markiepooh,” Jackson whispers going to pet him on the head only retracting his hand quickly as Mark hisses at him. He never quite allowed anyone to pet him (except for Jinyoung) if he could help it. As the six boys file out the dorm Mark glances up at the clock as the door slams closed.

 _‘Eight o’clock. I have a few hours of free time doing nothing.’_ Mark sulks walking into Jinyoung and Bambam’s bedroom. He decided to take a nap on Jinyoung’s bed while waiting for the said guy to get back. It was his favorite spot to sleep in as the smell reminded him of a cute male with little eye whiskers appearing whenever he laughed or smiled.

Mark woke up to the sounds of loud voices and laughter. Raising his head to take a peek at who it was he found Bambam and Yugyeom pushing each other on the shoulder playfully.

“I’m serious,” Bambam laughs, “she was _definitely_ checking you out.” That cause Yugyeom to blush as Bambam walks into the bedroom with Yugyeom following behind him. “Just let me grab my clothes and we can head over to your place.” It seems like no one noticed Mark quite yet.

“Do you think I’ll be lucky enough to end up taking a few of the same courses as her this upcoming semester?” Yugyeom asks leaning against the door frame as he watches his friend grab his backpack off the floor.

“I know so,” Bambam answers with his head halfway inside the closet rummaging through some clothes, “now where is that white t-shirt I like gone?”

Mark lets out a meow successfully catching Yugyeom’s attention as Bambam continues to look through his closet. Trying to convey his message on asking where Jinyoung was, Mark persistently tapped on Jinyoung’s blacker with his paws. However, on the other hand, Yugyeom stares him quizzically.

“Ahah, found it!” Bambam helps excitedly as his head comes out of the closet only to notice Mark’s weird behavior. “Is he playing with Jinyoung hyung’s blanket?” He suggests as Mark abruptly stops realizing he probably looked ridiculous since neither of the boys understood his message. He decided to try another method to get his message across from Yugyeom. And that method was to run his cheek against Jinyoung’s pillow.

“Ah,” Yugyeom lets out in realization, “um do you think Jinyoung hyung is having fun _with_ _Jackson_ at the _club_? Since he all but _dragged_ him along with him?”

Bambam took a moment to stare at Yugyeom in confusion before shrugging his shoulders. Dismissing Yugyeom’s odd behavior. “Maybe? Jackson hyung insisted Jinyoung hyung go with him and be his wingman. Jaebeom hyung couldn’t save him since he saves himself and Youngjae hyung.”

“JACKSON WANG YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! How dare you bring my Jinyoung to the club?!” Mark yells out only it startles Bambam and Yugyeom as they heard a loud and an aggressive ‘meow’ come from him.

“Um is Wine okay?” Bambam asks hesitantly watching as Mark flicks his tail from left to right indicating he was irritated and annoyed.

“I’m-I’m sure Jinyoung hyung is going to ditch Jackson hyung and come back soon.” Yugyeom suggests nervously to Mark.

“What are you talking about Yugyeom? What does that have to do with Wine?”

“Let’ just go and get to my place so we could binge watch the Marvel series. Bye Wine! Jinyoung hyung will come back soon!” Saying the last two parts in a hurry Yugyeom yanked his Thai friend behind him in a hurry. The front door slams shut as Mark was once more left alone to himself and bathing in darkness. Instead of sleeping this time, Mark found himself staring at the clock where the short handle pointed at ten indicating it was ten o’clock. Time seemed to move slower as he patiently waited for Jinyoung to come back.

It was one twenty-four when Mark hears a key unlocking the front door. Hopping down from the bed he made his way to the living room and took notice of a tired, but sober Jinyoung taking off his shoes. As the guy straightens his body he groans touching his left shoulder. “God, Jackson really gave me a workout dragging him back to his dorm.” Mark lets out an excited ‘meow’ to see Jinyoung coming home. He was beginning to worry that he wasn’t coming home for the night as time dragged on.

“Oh, Wine you’re still up.” In an endearing tone, Jinyoung says as he bends down to scratch Mark on the head. “Did you waited for me?”

_‘Yes.’_

Jinyoung lets out a soft laugh as he scoops Mark up in his arms. Planting a kiss on top of Mark’s head the younger made his way into his bedroom with Mark in his arms in the darkness.

“I’m too tired to shower and change out of these clothes Wine,” Jinyoung complains to Mark as he sets him in the bed. “I guess I’ll just strip these off and just head to bed.”

Mark couldn’t believe his words and instantly shut his eyes. He could not believe Jinyoung was stripping in front of him even though he knew Jinyoung didn’t know he was actually a human in a cat’s body. He hears shuffling and movements on the bed. When he opens his eyes Jinyoung was under his covers and in the process of making himself comfortable.

“Why are you still sitting at the end of the bed Wine? Come up here.” Jinyoung calls patting his blanket where his abdomen is. Mark slowly made his way up to curl himself up on top of Jinyoung’s abdomen. “Good kitty,” Jinyoung comments petting Mark’s head and scratching behind his ear just the way Mark likes it. Purring in contentment the actions continue on for a few more minutes as Jinyoung goes to describe the night Jackson dragged him in. The petting continued until it slowly comes to a stop. The soft sound of Jinyoung breathing could be heard. Mark listens to that to help him fall asleep. Maybe just maybe Mark found himself liking Jinyoung and for once really wish the fortune teller to be correct. Jinyoung was his soulmate and he longs to meet him in person. He wonders what going on a date with Jinyoung would be like. Would he be his cute pouty self like he was in front of his friends? Mark can only wonder as he snuggles himself deeper into Jinyoung’s blanket.

 

Mark stretches his arms and lets out a groan. This was the best sleep he’s ever gotten since forever. He scratches his stomach as he turns to the side to sleep some more when he hears Jinyoung calls out to him in alarm.

“Wine?” Jinyoung calls out in bewilderment. He continues to stare at the man before him who slowly gets up in a sitting position, rubbing one eye with his hand while the other stays on his lap.

“Again, the names Mark, but yeah you can call me Wine.”

Hearing his own voice must have snapped him out of his daze because the man instantly looks up with wide eyes and mouth agape. He then stares down at his body as he brings his hands to touch his face and pat his chest.

“No way,” Mark says under his breath in shock as he makes eye contact with Jinyoung, who was sitting across from him in bed just as shocked as he was. “No fucking way. I’m finally human again.” Scrambling out of Jinyoung’s bed Mark goes after the mirror to stare at himself only for Jinyoung to yelp in surprise. It took a second later for Mark to do the same when he discovered he was standing starched naked in front of the mirror. Mark scrambles to pull Jinyoung’s blanket off the bed to cover his body. Only that has Jinyoung gasping because he was only in his undergarment that Mark forgot about.

As if on cue for bad timing or for a comical situation the bedroom door opens as Bambam enters the room. There was a pause of silence as Bambam assess the situation looking from Jinyoung, who looks at him with wide eyes, and then at Mark who was looking back just the same. A small smile slowly plasters itself on Bambam’s face.

“I didn’t know Jinyoung hyung brought back _company_ from last night.” The Thai boy teases, “I’ll just wait outside until you guys get dressed.” He slowly retracts and closes the door shut leaving a speechless Mark and Jinyoung alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Let me know what you guys think by leaving a comment down below. (˘･ᴗ･˘)


	4. Part 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait for an update and it being the final chapter for this story. I originally was thinking of making this story longer, but I really wanted to wrap up this story. I'm sorry if you felt like it ended too fast and if the ending isn't good. TT Anyways, I think I wrote a long enough message where you guys just want to jump into reading the story now ^^'. Thanks for joining on this crazy and weird ride with me. Plus for giving support and love for this story. I apologize for any grammatical errors! ♡ Until next time!
> 
> Love,  
> Markjinnology

Mark slowly turns himself around to face Jinyoung who has a hand on his head with his eyes bulging and mouth wide open. A pregnant pause and only the hand of the clock on the wall ticking away can be heard. Then chaos ensues.

Jinyoung screams at the top of his lungs as he would be on a roller coaster ride. Mark had to cover his ears to prevent his eardrums from further damage. The younger scrambles out of his bed trying to cover himself with his hands until he reached out for his blanket. Mark can only yelp in shock as he tugs back on the blanket so he could keep himself covered. This ensues a tug-a-war between the both of them.

“YAH! Let go!” Jinyoung orders as Mark yells back just as loud.

“I can’t! I’m fully naked!” He reasons as Jinyoung lets go as he was reminded of the nakedness underneath the blanket.

An accusing finger was pointed at Mark as Jinyoung grabs Bambam’s blanket off the bed to cover himself up. “Who-who are you and how did you get in here you creep?!”

Mark runs a hand through his hair thinking of the best way to explain the situation to Jinyoung. Any explanation would sound absurd. Who will believe him, Mark Tuan, turned into a fucking cat and had just turned back to a human? Who in their right mind would believe him? Taking a step forward Jinyoung quickly takes a step back.

“Don-don’t come any closer, I’m warning y-you!” Jinyoung stammers looking around the bedroom for a choice of weapon. He quickly picks up Bambam’s camera stand from off the floor pointing it at Mark. “I’ll yell and Bambam will come barging in!”

“Jinyoung, you’ve been yelling and Bambam hasn’t once come in yet.” Mark points out as Jinyoung’s eyes widen in surprise.

“H-how d-do y-you know my name?!”

“It’s a funny story and I can explain. Just put down the camera stand first.”

“You’re crazy if you think I’ll be putting this down.” Thrusting his weapon forward, “Now, _explain_ before this makes contact with your body.”

“I’m Wine.”

Jinyoung stares blankly at him until he bursts out laughing.

“In case you’re not aware of it, Wine is a cat,” Jinyoung says trying to catch his breath. “You clearly don’t look like a cat.”

“That’s the funny part, I was a cat for the past six weeks.”

“You’re really crazy aren’t you?” Jinyoung asks raising the camera stand in his hands as he stared at Mark, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“I’m really not,” Mark explains breathing out a breath of uncertainty. “Jinyoung, can you please put down the camera stand? It’s a bit alarming don’t you think?” Mark tries to joke but only a half smile appears on his face. It seemed like Jinyoung had had enough of it as he raises the camera stand up above his head getting ready to hit Mark with it when he yells out as a last attempt to persuade the guy. “I’m the damn cat you’ve picked up at the supermarket!” Mark closes his eyes ready for impact but felt nothing. Peeking one eye open he sees Jinyoung stand frozen with the object still raised above his head.

“What...how…” Jinyoung says in shock. Mark saw this time as the best opportunity to completely convince the fellow.

“Look, I swear to you I’m not lying. Jackson and Yugyeom also know that I’m Wine. You can call them over right now.” Muttering under his breath he pulls the blanket closer to his body. “I’m pretty sure Jackson would be happy to see his ‘Markiepooh’ back in human form.”

“Wait-what did you say?” Jinyoung eyebrows raise up in alarm as he tilts his face to the side examining Mark’s face. That’s when his eyes widen in horror as if recognizing who Mark was. “Ma-ma-Mark Tuan?!” Jinyoung yelps in shock as he drops the camera stand on the floor. He tightens the blanket he wrapped around his body tighter. “Oh my god, my cat is lost, you’re in my bedroom somehow, I don’t even remember if I came home sober last night now...oh my god...did we-did we…” Jinyoung rambles off in shock.

“No! No, we did not sleep-” Mark tries to assure and calm him down by grabbing his upper arm. Only that was a bad horrible mistake. Needless to say, Jinyoung yelped and on reflex punched Mark in the face.

Twenty minutes later Mark was sitting in the living room couch with clothes on (borrowed from Jinyoung) and with an ice pack to ease the forming bruise on his nose. He was just glad the bleeding stopped five minutes ago and it doesn’t seem Jinyoung had broken his nose.

It was awkward as Jinyoung kept giving glances at Mark every few seconds as they sat across from each other. Well, technically Jinyoung was sitting on the floor with the coffee table across from them. Bambam was sitting beside Jinyoung with his arms cross because the young man was just plain confused.

“So, did you just come back from the states or something? Jackson said you went to go visit your family.” Bambam asks as Jinyoung nudges him on the side with his elbow to tell him to shut up.

“Um-no, Jackson lied to cover up for me being a…”

“Cat?” Bambam finishes as he cocks his head to the side as if this whole story amuses him. “I still don’t get it. How can a person turn into a cat? Isn’t that only in fairytales?”

“Believe me, I didn’t believe it either until the fortune teller’s words came true.”

“Wait, did you say fortune teller?” Jinyoung cuts in.

Mark gives a weak smile then quickly grimace as the pain spreads out around his nose again. Jinyoung gives an apologetic look at Mark. He hadn’t meant to punch him in the nose. “Yeah, said I was going to meet my soulmate in the form of a cat.” Jinyoung opens his mouth to say something when knocks on the front door interrupted him.

“I’ll get it.” Bambam offers to get up from the floor to get the door. Not even a second after Bambam unlocks the door and pulled it slightly did the door fly open. Jackson was the first one in yelling on the top of his lungs.

“MARKIEPOOH, YOU’RE REALLY BACK?!” He screams running over to the couch to embrace Mark in a bearhug.

“Dude, I can’t breathe,” Mark says, his bruising nose wasn’t helping either.

“Oh, just a little longer. I haven’t got to hug you in the past six weeks!” Jackson reasons as Yugyeom comes into view behind him.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom calls out as Mark brings a hand up to acknowledge him.

“Hey, Yugs,” Mark greets as Jackson steps back finally done with his embrace. Yugyeom gives him a hug after, but it wasn’t as long of a hug like Jackson.

“So, it’s really true then?” Bambam asks when the five of them were seated. Bambam and Jinyoung switching seats with Mark who sat on the ground with Jackson and Yugyeom. “You, Mark Tuan, literally turned into a cat?” Mark can only give a nod of his head as Bambam doubles over in laughter. “I can’t believe it, this is fucking unbelievable! Who would have thought magic actually exists!”

“You!” Bambam points at Yugyeom accusingly, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this. I thought I was your best friend man!”

“I couldn’t tell you! You wouldn’t have believed me anyway.” Yugyeom whines as Mark finds himself fidgeting in his seat under the gaze of Jinyoung.

“Are you saying you’re my soulmate as what the fortune teller had said?” Jinyoung asks with uncertainty underlying his tone of voice.

“Um-yeah, I guess.” Mark awkwardly answers as he rubs his nape.

“Hey, you saw the same fortune teller and she said that you’ll meet your soulmate in the form of a cat.” Jackson defends. Mark puts a hand on Jackson’s arm warning him to calm down as all this information must be hard for Jinyoung to take in.

“No-I mean, I clearly remember that…” Jinyoung tries to explain as he looks down on his lap averting any gaze Jackson and Mark were giving him. “just...wow.”

That was it. There wasn’t more to say as Jinyoung kept silent and Mark didn’t know what else to add either. Mark firstly apologized to both Bambam and Jinyoung for causing them trouble and yet thanked them for their hospitality when he was a cat. Bambam waved it off saying it was nothing and said to hang out as ‘humans’ soon. Jinyoung kept quiet the whole time making Mark wonder what was going through the younger’s head. He gave one last look behind him before leaving the dorm and made eye contact with Jinyoung. He gave a small smile as Jinyoung reciprocated it back before he left with Jackson and Yugyeom.

(=^･ω･^=)

Word quickly got around to Jaebeom and Youngjae. When they found out Wine was Mark they couldn’t believe it either. They could only laugh at it finding the situation to be hilarious when Jinyoung explained to them what had happened.

A week had already past and school officially started again keeping Jinyoung busy. It was a Wednesday afternoon when Jinyoung finally had time for himself to stop and think. He recalls Bambam complaining about how he hadn’t hung out with him and the guys yet last night. The guys being Jaebeom, Youngjae, Jackson, Yugyeom, and...Mark. It made sense that Jackson and Yugyeom would hang out with them since they grew attached with each other over the break. While Mark, well he’s Jackson and Yugyeom’s friend, but he was technically there with them when he was a cat. Whether be it a cat or human form the older male fitted right into their circle of friends. He hadn’t seen Mark since the last time he found out he was his cat, Wine. Thinking about it has Jinyoung letting out a groan and gently slam his head on to the library table.

It wasn’t that Jinyoung found all this awkward being around Mark and was trying to avoid him because of it. It was because he was embarrassed. _‘I cannot believe I kissed and coddle Mark fucking Tuan when he was a cat!’_ Jinyoung screams in his head. “Ugh, I can’t ever face him Jinyoung mutters out.

“Face who?”

Startled, Jinyoung sits up from his seat to find Youngjae sitting across from him. He watches as Youngjae slowly unpacks his backpack to grab out his essential material to study.

“No one,” Jinyoung quickly says as Youngjae eyes him clearly not believing a word he said. “Really, it’s no one.”

“Jinyoung hyung, you know I don’t buy a word you’re saying right?” Youngjae asks in the nicest tone as possible. That only gets Jinyoung to sigh before letting his head hit the table once more.

“Is it Mark hyung that’s making you groan and sigh in despair?”

“Youngjae, I don’t think I can ever face him again.”

“Why not?”

“I’m too embarrassed of myself to even look at him let alone talk to him.”

“Because you guys both saw each other naked?”

Jinyoung brings his head up only to squint at the younger. “No, because I kissed and coddle him when he was a fucking cat.” Jinyoung hisses before putting his head back down again. “Not to mention I punched the said guy in the face.”

“At least you didn’t break his nose.” Youngjae tries to lighten his worry only it did nothing to help at all. “Look, I’m sure he feels just as embarrassed as you are. I mean, he spent six weeks as a feline.”

No response.

“Just out of curiosity, is his body toned and built with a six pack?”

Needless to say, Jinyoung grabbed the closest textbook by his side and threw the said object towards the younger.

Jinyoung lets out a breath of air as he tries to ease his nerves he’s been having the whole entire week. Talking with Youngjae about his worries helped ease his mind but it was nothing significant. His mind and heart still bare the thought of just how he made himself look like a complete fool in front of his crush. Perhaps he should just drop his whole crush now. He’s absolutely sure his chance with Mark is a flat chance now. (As if he ever planned on talking to him in the first place.)

He hitches his backpack up before pulling his pink hoodie over his head. Yes, he’s clearly aware it’s the end of August still, but hey it’s comfy for him. He pulls his drawstring before tying it under his chin. It was already afternoon and with enough homework done at the library, he figured he could grab a hamburger at the cafeteria before walking back to his dorm. Ten minutes later Jinyoung stood in front of the fast-food restaurant staring up at the menu. He was currently debating on whether he should splurge on getting a double cheeseburger or not.

“Jinyoung?”

His heart stops for a millisecond as Jinyoung eyes widen in horror. Ever so slowly he turns around to face a surprise Mark Tuan standing a few feet away from him. Jinyong mentally curses himself for his luck.

“Um, hey, Mark,” Jinyoung says awkwardly as he flashes a weak smile and quickly cast his eyes down to the floor, “nice to see you here.” He adds glancing up then back down again.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen you since last time.” Mark says scratching his head as silence fell before them. “You must have been busy.”

“Uh, yeah, you can...say that.”

“Excuse me, are you guys in line?” A guy asks in annoyance behind Mark. Both males apologize as Jinyoung quickly turned around to make his order. He stood to the side waiting for his food meanwhile Mark does the same a few minutes after.

In an attempt to make small talk Jinyoung said the first thing that came to mind, “Your nose healed well!” Out of all the things, this is what he came up with? He wants to crawl in a whole and never come out of it.

Mark chuckles as he taps his nose, “Yeah, it no longer hurts as I scrunch it.”

“I’m sorry I punched you.” Jinyoung apologizes as Mark waves it away.

“That’s okay, let's forgive and forget. By the way, I’ve been meaning to return your clothes I borrowed from you, but I never got the chance.”

“Ah, it’s just my spare clothes you don’t have to give it back.”

“Well,” Mark's voice trails off as he slid his backpack in front of him and unzips it, bringing out a ziplock bag of neatly folded clothes Jinyoung recognized it as his. “Since I never seemed to get a chance to see you when I hang out with the guys, I’ve been carrying it around my bag just in case I bump into you on campus.”

Taking it from Mark’s hand Jinyoung thanked him as Mark flashes him a smile. Jinyoung could feel his cheeks growing red as he continues to stare at the gorgeous male in front of him.

“Order 243! Order 244!” A female voice yells.

“You wanna grab a seat and talk some more?” Mark quickly asks as if not wanting Jinyoung to leave him quite yet.

“O-okay,” He stammers as Mark yet again gives Jinyoung his blinding smile. Grabbing their food and drink Mark leads them to a table by the window. They ate in silence at first, Jinyoung was stuffing his mouth as his hunger took over. He hadn’t eaten anything since the morning. Jinyoung stops munching when he hears Mark giggling across from him. He looks up to find Mark looking at him while holding his hamburger. Never in his life did Jinyoung thought he would hear his crush giggle, _GIGGLE_ , in front of him. With his mouth full of food he could only raise an eyebrow up in question.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I miss seeing you stuff your face with food.” Mark comments startling the younger making him choke. “Oh shit, are you okay?” Mark asks passing some napkins towards Jinyoung in concern.

Jinyoung could only nod his head as he takes the napkin covering his mouth. He successfully swallowed his food as he continued to cough as Mark looks at him still worried. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, it’s okay,” Jinyoung replies back as he definitely knows he’s full on blushing this time.

“I-you must still be shocked that I was your cat, Wine, huh?”

“Um-a little?”

“Oh come on, I know it was shocking, embarrassing, and funny for the both of us.” Mark snorts with an amuse smile plaster over his face. Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile as well because yes he was feeling exactly like that. Somehow, knowing they both shared the same mutual feelings has him forgetting about all the worries he previously had. It also helped eased the awkwardness between them.

“Okay, yeah, it was and I think you scar me for life seeing you completely naked.” Jinyoung jokes as Mark lets out a burst of high pitch laughter. He couldn’t help but stare at the beauty before him as Mark finally calms down from laughing.

“Hey, you officially made me hate sleeping on the couch.” Mark retorts back reminding Jinyoung of the constant fight he had with Mark (in cat form) every single night at the bedroom door making him laugh in return.

“Is that all you have taken away from this experience?” Jinyoung asks eyeing him jokingly.

“Of course not, I learned that you’re a very light drinker.” Mark states laughing when Jinyoung groans in embarrassment, “Wine wine wine wine.” Mark attempt to cooes in the way Jinyoung does.

“Gosh, you’re a more pain in the ass than when you were in your cat form.” Jinyoung jokes as Mark takes a sip of his drink.

“And you’re as sassy as I remember you to be, Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung looks at Mark scandalously, “It all makes so much sense now.”

“What does?”

“Why I fought with you so much when I fostered you into my dorm.”

Needless to say Jinyoung thinks it was a mission accomplished as he made Mark double over in laughter. As they finished their meal Mark insisted on walking Jinyoung back to his dorm stating, ‘A cat’s got to walk his owner home.’ whatever that means. However, Jinyoung was secretly giddy over the thought of Mark Tuan walking him home. They talked over random subjects, like how many siblings they have or how it was like growing up for them, their likes and dislikes. When they rounded the corner to Jinyoung’s dorm room both fell into a comfortable silence. As if both of them were just taking in the moment of spending time with each other.

They both stood in front of the door awkwardly. Neither one bidding goodbye to one another.

“Well, this is my dorm,” Jinyoung states lamely as Mark lets out a snort.

“I’m so happy to be back as a human. I don’t need to be sneaked inside a dorm anymore.”

“Oh, shut up Tuan,” Jinyoung says grinning being reminded of the multiple times he had to sneak Mark in and out of here. Those were good times when he had a “cat”, but he thinks he prefers having a Mark Tuan walk him back to the dorm instead.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?.” Mark suddenly asks out of the blue.

Turning to face Mark, Jinyoung cocks his head slightly to the side, “Hmm?”

“Do _you_ think we really are each other’s soulmate?”

Blinking a few times in total loss for words Jinyoung wasn’t sure how to answer this. He hadn’t really thought about this subject. Their fortune really did come true after all.

“Um, I’m not sure. I mean, you literally did turn into a cat. But I’m not much a believer in the first place.”

Mark nods his head in understanding as he looks down at the floor. Suddenly, Jinyoung dreads that he must have said the wrong thing. Mark glances back up at Jinyoung as he bounces a little on his feet, “The feelings mutual. I wasn’t a believer before and even after all this I'm just half convinced still. You know what I mean?”

Jinyoung relaxes hearing this, “I actually do.” He noticed a relief smile plaster over Mark’s face.

“And I’ve been thinking...would you like to go on a date with me?”

Jinyoung was at a lost for words as his heart hammers against his chest. The only thing he was capable of doing was stare. The growing silence only made Mark nervous as he averts his gaze down to his shoes before looking back up. He scratches his head shyly, “Just to see if the theory of us being soulmates is solid?” He adds weakly.

“Just hurry up and just say yes so I can get inside Jinyoung hyung.” Bambam’s voice suddenly draws both Mark and Jinyoung to look behind them. The Thai boy had somehow suddenly appeared without them taking notice of him.

“How long were you standing there?” Jinyoung questions his cheeks burning.

“Who cares,” Bambam shrugs as Mark chuckles at the younger’s indifference. “Mark hyung is still waiting for your answer.”

“Yeah, Jinyoungie, I’m still waiting.” Mark teases.

“I-Jin-Jinyoungie?,” Jinyoung stammers being put on the spot.

Mark could only widen the grin on his face. A flustered Jinyoung was definitely amusing for him to see. It didn’t help that he had on his hood from his pink hoodie with the drawstrings tied under his chin making him look like a cute peach. “Yes, that’s your name.” Mark teases.

“I-I’m going inside!” Jinyoung exclaims turning to face the door grabbing for the handle. Only when he tries turning it the doorknob didn’t budge. He feels his ears burning realizing he didn’t unlock the door so of course, it wouldn’t turn to let him in.

“You forgot to unlock the door.” Bambam not so subtly whispers to Jinyoung.

“I KNOW.” He retorts back loudly as Mark snickers from beside him.

“I guess I stayed here long enough. I don’t want to intrude on the rest of your guys’ night.” Mark says giving a pat on Bambam’s shoulder before turning his attention back on Jinyoung. “And I’ll see you, Jinyoungie, this Friday at 6pm at your dorm to pick you up for our date. Good night.” He takes a step backward waving goodbye to the both of them before turning on his heels and walks away.

Jinyoung stood rooted at his spot staring at Mark walking off. He wasn’t upset that Mark didn’t leave him an option to reject the date. He was internally overjoyed by the thought of it.

“Earth to Jinyoung?” Bambam’s voice cuts into his thoughts.

“Huh? What is it?” He asks shifting his gaze to look at the Thai who was shaking his head at him.

“You are completely whipped for Mark Tuan if you just completely ignored how I addressed you.”

“Huh? How did you address me?”

Bambam makes a ‘tsking’ sound as he steps by Jinyoung to unlock their dorm to finally get inside.

(=^･ω･^=)

Jinyoung was nervous as his eyes darts back to the clock on the wall which he’s been staring at for the past fifteen minutes. Today was the day of his said date with Mark. He remembers recalling the events to Jaebeom and Youngjae the next day. And received an overjoyed excited otter laughing while slapping his back and a shit-eating grin from the cat lover.

“Could you stop pacing in front of the television? I think you’re giving me motion sickness.” Bambam’s voice breaks Jinyoung’s concentration.

“I can’t help it. He’s almost here.” He replies back pulling on the sleeve of his denim jacket. His outfit took a tremendous amount of time to pick out. Every one of his clothes he put on felt lacking until Bambam got tired of him asking for his opinion. Dragging Jinyoung out of his room saying he was forbidden to enter it until he comes back from his date. So he ended up wearing denim rip jeans, a black and white striped turtleneck, and a denim jacket to patch his pants. He styled his hair down and bangs parted to the side loosely with gel.

Bambam popped popcorn into his mouth as he stared at Jinyoung. “It’s going to be fine. Seems like you guys are both heads over heels for each other.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but juts his lips out. “I highly doubt that he’s head over heels for me. He’s just curious of this whole soulmate thing.”

Bambam rolled his eyes at the comment. “He literally turned into a fucking cat and turned back human in your bed. What further proof do the two of you still need?” Right when Jinyoung wanted to counter argue with the younger male the sound of a few knocks was heard coming from the front door. Before Bambam can even offer to get the door Jinyoung scurries to get it. Shouting out an ‘I’ll get it!’ at the male.

“Oh, wow,” Mark says bringing the small bouquet of sunflowers down to his side, “you look...great.” He pauses and says in a trance while scanning Jinyoung from head to toe. “I mean! You look just...wow!” Mark attempts to correct himself but failed miserably. He can feel his cheeks burning as Jinyoung gives him a shy smile.

“I think the correct terms you’re looking for is hot, sexy, handsome, and fuckable.” Bambam shouts from inside the dorm. Mark can hear Jinyoung cursing Bambam under his breath. Peeking pass Jinyoung’s shoulder he sees Bambam situated on the couch eating a bowl of popcorn. Meanwhile, semi-watching the television in the room.

“Hey Bambam,” Mark greets as the younger waves back a hi at him. “how’s your afternoon going?”

“Please just take Jinyoung hyung and go. He’s been pacing back in forth in front of the tv. I just wanted to watch Black Panther peacefully.”

“Sure thing, you all ready to go?” Mark asks turning his attention back on Jinyoung who was already putting on his shoes.

“Let’s go, Bambam don’t wait up for me.” Jinyoung’s says closing the door behind him.

“I wasn’t planning on it!” Bambam yells from the other side of door as Jinyoung’s makes sure to lock it.

“I swear I am so going to kill him when I come back.” Jinyoung mutters to himself as Mark stifles a laugh. “I’m not kidding, it’s not like I’m bothering him with his movie which he’s already seen for about _seventeen_ times.” Okay, he’s exaggerating a little bit. It was more like seven times, but Jinyoung thinks Mark doesn’t have to know this.

“You do know I’m a witness to your possible murder now right?” Mark asks with an amused grin on his face.

“Then I just might have to kill you too.”

“Even before we get to get started on our date? You are too cruel Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh as his eyes turn into crescents bringing out his cat-like whisker creases by his eyes. Noticing the bouquet of sunflowers still in his hand he motions at it. “Are those for me?”

“Oh, yes! I wasn’t sure what flowers you liked and the flower shop lady said sunflower meant adoration and it could bring joy to someone.” Mark explains bringing it out for Jinyoung to take who accepted it gladly.

Bringing the flowers close to his nose Jinyoung took a whiff and smiled. The gesture was beyond adorable to him and quite frankly he doesn’t recall ever being this happy for receiving a bouquet of flowers. “Thank you, I love them.”

Mark found himself staring at Jinyoung in a trance mesmerize by the young lad. It wasn’t until Jinyoung gesture for them to start walking did he snap out of it.

 _‘Get yourself together Mark Tuan! Don’t mess this up and don’t get yourself turned into a cat.’_ He tells himself as both of them fell into a comfortable silence. Mark had this all planned out. He was going to take Jinyoung to a nearby bar famous as a hangout spot for the university students. Every Friday the bar would host a show for upcoming musicians from the university to come and perform. Needless to say, Jinyoung was thrilled by the idea as he quickened his steps. Telling Mark to hurry up so they could get a good spot off by the side but had a good view of the stage.

They managed to snag a spot, not their ideal spot, but it was better than nothing. Mark watches as Jinyoung ordered himself a drink. He looked great. Actually, he looked better than great. He looked hot like Bambam had said. Mark suddenly felt like his outfit was lacking as he examined himself. Before he got a chance to dwell on his lack of fashion choice Jinyoung’s calls out to him. He looks up to see Jinyoung giving him a quick once over as if he read his mind.

“I didn’t get a chance to say this earlier, but I really like your outfit today. You look _great_ if you know what I mean.” Jinyoung says with a hint of teasing as he laughs quietly. That has Mark feeling hot as his cheeks burn recalling Bambam’s words. Mark thought he knew Jinyoung, the stubborn, shy, cute, sarcastic, frugal, and sweet male. He would have never thought Jinyoung would openly flirt like this. This proves to Mark there were still a million things to learn about this boy. He kept him on his toes for sure.

The evening went by with Mark and Jinyoung continuing to chat as the performance started. Mark finds himself lost in a trance as Jinyoung goes off to talk about something. When he finally snaps out of it, it’s only when Jinyoung stopped talking catching Mark staring at him with a smile. As the evening draws to a close and people began shuffling out of the bar they both decided it was time to leave as well.

A cool breeze hits Mark’s cheek as he steps out of the bar and sidles up beside Jinyoung. They walked in comfortable silence with no actual designation to reach. Mark watches from the side as Jinyoung brought the bouquet of flowers to his nose to sniff again.

“So out of a five star how would you rate our date so far?” Mark asks clasping his hands behind his back.

Raising a brow up in question Jinyoung asks, “You sure you want to ask me this even before our date ends?”

Mark gives a nod of his head as Jinyoung hums thinking about his answer. “A four out of five.”

Stopping in his steps Mark turns to look the younger bewilder. “What?” He asks as Jinyoung halted on his steps as well. “How do I add a point more to this date to make it a five?”

“Mmmm perhaps I can add point five more points if you take me to the ice cream shop near campus.”

“Deal.”

Jinyoung breaks out a smile as he extends a handout. “A hint for you, I’ll add point one more if you hold my hand while we walk there.” Without any further thought, Mark slid his hand in Jinyoung’s and entwine their fingers together. Jinyoung gave him permission to his hold and he wasn’t going to pass up this chance. “Well, then lead the way to our next designation my lovely date!”

Mark chuckles as he leads Jinyoung down the street whilst his thumb strokes Jinyoung’s hand back in forth. He loves the feel of Jinyoung’s hand in his.

“Welcome to Moo Milk Ice Cream!” A female greets as Mark and Jinyoung steps inside the shop. The strong smell of sweet waffle cones hits Mark’s nose as his mouth begins to salivate from the delightful smell of sweets. “What can I get you today?”

Mark looks up from glass display to see the female looking at him with a huge smile. He didn’t think much of it as he looks to Jinyoung who was staring at the woman. “Jinyoung, what would you like?”

Jinyoung stared for a second longer before he spoke, “I’ll have a vanilla ice cream.” The female nod her head barely glancing towards him before focusing her attention back at Mark all too eagerly.

“And what about you handsome?”

Mark points at the glass display, “A cookies ‘n’ cream ice cream cone for me please.” As Mark pulls out his credit card to pay for Jinyoung and his ice cream he felt weirded out as the female attempted to brush their fingers together purposely. Handing him his card back Mark retracts his hand quickly as the female smirks at him.

“Two ice cream cone coming right up!” She singsong. As they waited for the ice cream Mark found Jinyoung wrapping his arms around his waist from the side while resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Thanks for the ice cream Mark _hyung_.” Jinyoung cooes quietly but it wasn’t so quiet that nobody could hear. There was practically only them and the female worker. So the female worker definitely heard that Mark thinks. The nickname, however, catches him off guard.

“Mark hyung?” He questions as Jinyoung nod and breaks out into a mischievous grin.

“Yeah, you loved it when I called you that last night.”

That has Mark raising an eyebrow up in question. He was pretty sure he did not see Jinyoung last night nor did they ever did anything that implied something sexual. What was he getting at?

“One vanilla ice cream cone!” The female worker announces with a grunt. Her previous happy demeanor seeming to have disappeared. Jinyoung detaches himself from Mark to take the cone from her.

“Thank you.” Jinyoung says happily as the female worker ignores him to quickly get started on Mark’s ice cream cone. When Mark got his own cone and thanked the female worker he took note of her pout. He could hear her muttering about how the handsome one was always out of her league as he walked out of the shop.

“What was that all about?” Mark inquires when they were both back out on the street. Jinyoung licks his ice cream happily as he took the authority to hold Mark’s hand again.

“What do you mean?” He says innocently batting his doe eyes at Mark.

“Mark hyung? I don’t think you ever called me that once since we met.” The older reasons.

“Oh, did I misinterpreted? I just thought you didn’t care since you never pointed that out.”

“No, you’re right I don’t really care. But don’t try to avoid my question here. You were all over me back inside the ice cream shop.”

Halting his steps Jinyoung turns to give an incredulous look at Mark. “Are you serious right now? Or are you really this...dense?”

Mark stays quiet as Jinyoung sighs letting go of his hold on Mark’s hand. “Mark Tuan,” he says pointing his ice cream cone towards him, “she was _flirting_ with you.” The older feels his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. It all made sense to him now. The smile and her flirtatious attempt at brushing their fingers together. How could he be so stupid and not notice it until Jinyoung told him? He felt a gentle poke to his forehead by Jinyoung’s index finger from his other free hand. “But that makes it all the more reasons to like you.”

“Is that why you wrapped your arms around my waist?”

Jinyoung huffs out a puff of air, “Well yeah, she had to know you weren’t _interested_.”

“Jinyoung, I don’t think she got that exact message as you intended.”

“Okay, fine she had to know you were taken. Happy now?”

Mark grins as he pinches a side of Jinyoung’s cheek before giving a lick of his ice cream. “You’re cute.”

Jinyoung palms the side of his cheek that Mark pinched. He narrowed his eyes slightly to come off as a little intimidating. “Minus point two points for calling me out!”

“What? That comes down to four point four points for the end of our date!”

“Well, whose fault is that?” Jinyoung taunts eating his ice cream while walking ahead.

Picking up his speed Mark falls in steps with the younger. “I got it, the final score can’t be that if there are more points for you to add.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“The date isn’t over until I say so.”

“And where else are you taking me, Mark Tuan?” Mark smiles cheekily as he takes a hold of Jinyoung’s hand.

“You’ll see.”

(=^･ω･^=)

“A little _risque_ inviting me to your apartment for our date don’t you think?” Jinyoung asks taking off his jean jacket to drop it on the living room couch as he examines Mark’s apartment. It was organized and clean. Just a black couch, a television stand for his tv, a wooden bookshelf by the window filled with books, an open kitchen, and a hallway leading to four rooms. Jinyoung’s guessing those rooms probably led to Mark’s bedroom, a bathroom, a closet room, and the laundry room. Jinyoung’s been to a few of his classmates and friend’s apartment that had a similar layout as Mark’s house. Making his way to Mark’s bookshelf Jinyoung took a look at the books he had on the shelf.

“Make yourself at home while I go grab Spider-Man Homecoming for us to watch!” Mark calls out as he scurries down the hallway to his room.

After examining Mark’s bookshelf Jinyoung recognize a few of the books which he also had in his own book collection, but a majority of the books were comics which he found amusing. He could imagine Mark lazing around his apartment while reading comic books a good half of the day. Shifting his attention to something else he spotted a few photos hung up on the wall. On closer inspection, there was a photo of Mark and his family. Another of Jackson, Yugyeom, and Mark. Mark was wearing his basketball uniform smiling into the camera with both Jackson and Yugyeom beside him. It looked to be a picture where Mark had just finished a game as the background was of a basketball court.

“We took that photo last year.” Mark’s voice comes from beside Jinyoung giving him a scare. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Clutching his heart over his chest Jinyoung release a breath of ear. “You almost gave me a heart attack.” Hearing that only has Mark grinning from cheek to cheek. Rolling his eyes Jinyoung gesture at the DVD Mark was holding in his hand. “Just to let you know I already watched the movie with Bambam when it first came out in the movie theater.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m just trying to win some points back for our date.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Jinyoung remarks walking towards the couch to take a seat as Mark goes to put the disc in the DVD player.

“Is it working? Mark asks when he takes a seat beside Jinyoung setting up the movie as he goes.

Teasing Mark by giving a shrug of his shoulder Jinyoung settles himself more comfortably on the couch. “Maybe, I have to see.”

Halfway through the movie, Mark found Jinyoung snuggled up beside him. It came naturally as if both of them slowly gravitated toward one another. Jinyoung had his head on top of Mark’s shoulder with Mark’s head resting on top of his. Thrown atop the both of them was a blanket to keep them warm. Somewhere between watching the movie Mark dim down the lights. Everything was perfect.

Both of them fell into a comfortable silence. Mark wasn’t even aware he fell asleep until he slightly jostled awake. The ending credit was already rolling for what seemed like quite a while. Looking down to the younger male, Jinyoung was still sound asleep. Petting his hair Mark hears a sigh escape Jinyoung’s lip.

“Jinyoung, wake up, it’s late I should bring you home.”

“Mmm, just a few more minutes.” He mumbles nuzzling closer to Mark’s body. “You’re warm and it’s nice.”

“Nice enough to earn back point two points for my date score?”

“You’ll have to try harder than that Tuan.” Jinyoung replies back with his eyes closed still.

Gently but in a swift motion, Mark grabs Jinyoung by the shoulder to have him sit upright to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. “There,” He says as he pulls back seeing Jinyoung flutter his eyes open. The guy was shocked initially before a playful smile plastered over his face. “Is that better?”

“Try a little harder.” Jinyoung teases as Mark leans forward again with their nose barely touching each other.

“Hmm, I wonder if this is trying hard enough?” Mark asks back above a whisper. Tilting his head slightly he glances up at Jinyoung’s reaction who seems to be anticipating for Mark’s next step in action. Looking back down to Jinyoung’s nice plump inviting lips he leans forward to close the distance between them.

It was weird, when both of them locked lips it felt like something clicked at that moment for Mark. He wasn’t sure if Jinyoung felt it as well. To explain it figuratively it was like a lock and key fitting together.

The kiss was tender and slow at first. As they got comfortable with the space between one another Jinyoung scooted just a tiny bit closer to Mark who in return placed a hand on his neck and waist to draw him in. The kissed slowly picked up and they finally pulled apart when they deemed it was time to catch their breath.

Jinyoung’s hair was slightly disheveled by Mark’s hand. Both Mark and Jinyoung mirrored red lips and cheeks. They chuckled as they made eye contact. Mark quickly took Jinyoung’s hand in his.

“Did you felt what I felt when we-”

“Kissed? Like something clicked such as a-”

“Lock and-”

“Key?”

Mark let out a laugh as Jinyoung joined in. “Soulmates you think?”

“I still don’t believe in it, but I wouldn’t mind going on continuous dates with you to figure that out.”

“Did I score a full five out five for our first date then?”

“Yes, but you want to know something even better?”

Mark arches an eyebrow at the question as Jinyoung maneuvers and pushes Mark back against the couch. Climbing on to his lap Jinyoung smirks, “You can earn an extra two points if you let me see your room.”

Mark stares up at him in awe, “Just to be sure, were you initiating something sexually or were you _actually_  asking to see my room?”

Jinyoung mouth falls open as his ears began to turn red. “Oh my...I didn't mean to...I was actually curious about…” He trails off flustered by what he didn’t mean to say. Mark laughs out a laugh watching Jinyoung now squirm uncomfortably on top of him. Wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist to get his attention he plants a kiss on top of his nose.

“You’re so cute Jinyoungie.”

“Sh-shut up Tuan.” Jinyoung stutters avoiding his gaze.

“You know, it’s weird when you’re calling me by my actual name. I thought I was going to be Wine for the rest of my life. Do you miss him?”

The sudden change in the topic has Jinyoung looking at the older who waiting for an answer eagerly. Placing a hand on the side of Mark’s face Jinyoung uses his thumb to gently stroke his cheek. “No, I rather have you as a human instead.”

“For me, I hated the events of me turning to a cat at first. However, somewhere along the way, I fell for you as you took care of me and I silently became thankful for the turn of events.” Mark explains nuzzling his cheek closer to Jinyoung’s hand.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm, and I should thank Jaebeom for insisting you take me in.” Mark jokes as Jinyoung lets go of caressing Mark’s cheek to cross his arms offended. Mark laughs knowing just how to toy with Jinyoung and appease him later.

“I change my mind. You scored zero points and I don’t want to go on a second date with you.”

“Too late,” Mark says pulling Jinyoung towards his body to hug him, “the date is over and you’re stuck with me, your human-turned-cat-turned-back-to-human form, forever.”

“Meow my life.” Jinyoung attempts at making a pun that has Mark laughing hysterically. Jinyoung’s lip turned upward amused. He could definitely get used to hearing Mark’s laugh from now on.


	5. Wait A Meow-ment!

Jinyoung walks down the street with a bounce to each of his steps. He was excited as a big smile spreads across his face. People may see him as crazy as he covers his mouth with his hand to giggle to himself. 

 

The air was chilly for December. He had just gotten back from visiting his family from Busan over the holiday. He came home a day earlier than he had said he would to Mark. Mark. Mark Tuan. His  _ boyfriend _ . Thinking about it still has Jinyoung heart pounding and smiling like an idiot.

 

The plan was since he dropped off his duffel bag at his dorm he was going to surprise Mark at his apartment. The older had given him a spare key to his apartment as their one year anniversary. It still felt so recent when Mark and he got together. He could still remember what brought them together and that earns a chuckle from him. 

 

Making a turn he walks up to a white apartment building and walks up a couple flight of stairs to Mark’s apartment. It didn’t take long for Jinyoung to stand right in front of the older’s apartment door. He quietly takes out his keys and inserts the one that belongs to the keyhole. Unlocking it quietly he pushes open the door without making a sound. The place was quiet as Jinyoung enters it.

 

Perhaps Mark was still sleeping, checking the time on his phone it read ten o’clock in the morning. 

 

_ ‘Yep, he’s definitely still asleep. Especially if it’s the holiday break.’ _

 

Pocketing his phone be makes his way to Mark’s bedroom and places his hand on the doorknob. On the count of three, he was going to burst in there and surprise his boyfriend. A smile appears on Jinyoung’s face once again with the devilish plan he has.

 

_ ‘One...two...three!’ _

 

Turning the doorknob Jinyoung throws the door open yelling out surprise while throwing his hands up. Only he found the bedroom to be empty of Mark also. His bed wasn’t made, but he noticed there was a blob of fur on Mark’s bed. Said blob of fur was sitting on the bed staring at Jinyoung in return.

 

“Meow,” The cat that was sitting on Mark’s bed said. Jinyoung could feel his eyes widening in surprise then horror.

 

_ ‘The light brown fur...the ‘meow’.’ _

 

“No!” Jinyoung yells startling the cat who jumped and hissed at Jinyoung before jumping off the bed and darting out of the bedroom. “MY BOYFRIEND JUST TURNED INTO A FUCKING CAT AGAIN?!!!” His hands shoot up to his head in alarm. “Is this because I left his side for a week?!”

 

His imagination of Mark being stuck in his room with no food to eat the whole week terrified him. How did he even survive this long without food? Or did his friends know? Why wasn’t there friends concern of Mark turning into a cat?  _ Why  _ didn’t they tell him Mark turned into a cat again in the first place? Were they lying to him this whole time and pretended to be Mark as he texted the guy?

 

Just then he snapped out of thoughts remembering Mark just dashed outside into the living room.

 

“Mark!” He calls peering around the living room to find him standing on the couch. He slowly walks up to him before kneeling to be eye level with Mark. “I’m so sorry you turned into a cat again. I-I don’t know how, but we’re going to fix this together. I’ll still love you if you stay a cat forever.” He brings his hand close to Mark’s face as he nuzzled his hand. Jinyoung gives a smile as he scratches Mark behind the ear. “Okay, let’s take you to Jaebeom and give him an earful before deciding how to deal with this situation.”

 

About twenty minutes later, Jinyoung was standing in front of Jaebeom’s place ringing the doorbell like a madman while Mark stayed in his arms cooperatively.

 

“What the hell?!” Jaebeom says opening the door his face twisted in annoyance. “Why are you back early and why are you ringing my doorbell like a crazy person?!” He asks as Jinyoung pushes past him to get inside.

 

“How could you Jaebeom,” Jinyoung spoke as he took off his shoes by the front door. Jaebeom trails behind him after closing the door.

 

“How could I  _ what _ Jinyoung?” His best friend asks.

 

Jinyoung turns around to show Mark in his arms. “How could you  _ not _ tell me Mark has turned into a fucking cat again?” He asks thrusting Mark in front of Jaebeom to look at. Jaebeom stares at the cat with his mouth agape. 

 

“Meow.”

 

“My boyfriend is a cat Jaebeom. How come you guys didn’t tell me this? Did you guys think I wouldn’t find out by the time I got back? Also if you guys knew, how dare you left him in his own apartment in his room alone?!” Jinyoung fired question after question at Jaebeom who continued to stare at the cat at a loss for words. “Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?” He asks cradling Mark back into his arms.

 

Instead of answering him Jaebeom ended up bursting into laughter. Body doubling over as his body shook uncontrollably.

 

“You-cat-Mark-” Jaebeom says with choppy words as he tries to catch his breath. Jinyoung could only scrunch his brows in confusion. How could his best friend be laughing at such a serious matter? It took awhile for Jaebeom to calm down. When he finally did he swiped his eyes that were now drenched with tears. “You’re an idiot.” He says when he finally catches his breath.

 

“ _ Excuse me? _ ”

 

“You really think this cat is Mark?”

 

“I found him in his apartment!”

 

“Have you tried calling him?” Jaebeom crosses his arms staring at Jinyoung in question.

 

“Well, no, I didn’t. He has the same color as Mark when he turned into a cat.” Jinyoung explains looking down at the cat who looks up at him with a blank face.

 

“Well then idiot, I think you should give Mark a-” Just then Jaebeom’s cell phone rings in his pants pocket. Jinyoung waits quietly as Jaebeom grabs the device out. “Speak of the devil,” he says before pressing answer and putting it on speaker.

 

“Jaebeom! SOMEONE CATNAP THE CAT!” Mark’s voice could be heard as it ricochets around the living room.

 

Deciding to ignore the terrible cat pun Jaebeom looks at best friend. “Jinyoung kidnapped the cat,” Jaebeom answers straightforwardly with a smirk.

 

“Jinyoung?” Mark voice echoes softly in question.

 

“Mark?” Jinyoung finally speaks up in confusion. He looks down at the cat again completely lost. “Who’s this cat that I’m holding then?” He asks to no one in particular.

 

Jinyoung felt like an idiot as he’s now sitting in Jaebeom’s living room with Mark, his human boyfriend, beside him. Turns out while Jinyoung was gone Mark found a stray cat that happened to resemble a lot like the older when he was a cat. He couldn’t turn away from the cat and decided to adopt him and maybe even ask Jinyoung to adopt him together. He asked their friends to keep it a secret as he wanted to surprise him when he came back.

 

Apparently, Jackson had called him for an emergency help early in the morning so he left in a rush. He left the cat on his bed when he left in a hurry.

 

Jinyoung could only hide his face in his hands embarrassed. 

 

“Jinyoungie,” Mark calls the younger to try to coax him out of his hiding spot. “You thought I turned into a cat again?” 

 

Jinyoung knew Mark was biting back a smile by the tone he had.

 

“What was I supposed to think?” Jinyoung replies back finally lifting his face away from his hands. “You weren’t at your apartment when I came over to surprise you. I only found the cat sitting on your bed.”

 

“Wine?” Mark asks.

 

“Is that the name? Yeah, Wine was very friendly to me, so I figured it was you.” Jinyoung pouts as Mark wraps his arms around his sulking boyfriend.

 

“I’m sorry, I wanted to surprise you when you came back from visiting your family!” Mark explains, “Can you forgive me?” 

 

Jinyoung pretended to stay mad at Mark as the older nuzzled his face against his face and neck.

 

“I’ll only forgive you if you give me a kiss.” 

 

“Deal.” Without further ado, Mark gives Jinyoung a peck on the lips that instantly has Jinyoung smiling.

 

“So, the cat’s name is Wine?” Jinyoung asks looking over to where Jaebeom was cradling the cat.

 

“Yeah, I figured it would be fitting since he whines a lot when I don’t give him his food. Do you like it?”

 

“I love it.” Jinyoung places a chaste kiss on Mark’s lip as the older chases after his lips to get another one.

 

“As sweet and gross you two are being, can you please take your cat and go home? I’m trying to relax the best I can with my five cats before we go back to school in a few days.” Jaebeom interjects.

 

Getting up from the couch Mark extends his hand out for Jinyoung to take. “Ready to go home and raise a cat with me?”

 

“Technically, I don’t live there yet but yes let’s go,” Jinyoung says cheekily as he gets up from the couch as well. “Let’s go raise our family together.”

 

“I think I’m gonna hurl.”

 

“Shut up Im Jaebeom. Nobody asked for your opinion.” Jinyoung fires back as Mark laughs. With Mark cradling Wine in one hand as his other held Jinyoung’s, the three of them walked back to Mark’s apartment. Jinyoung couldn’t wait to help raise Wine with Mark together.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short "after-the-story" I whipped up with the idea in my head. Sorry that it's short, but I hope you enjoyed a few good laughs and smiles. ((: Have about one more week until I'm free so I can write markjin stories to my hearts content until school starts again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I originally planned on finish writing this story before I go back to school where I would be drastically busy and probably find a harder time to write. ): However, I under estimated just how long this storyline was going to be. I'm going to have to break it down into two or three chapters...which means I might not update the second chapter until a long while. TT Please forgive me! I will try my best to finish up writing this story. Again, I apologize and I hope you guys enjoy this mess of a story haha.♡  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Love,  
> Markjinnology


End file.
